


Teacher's Pet

by silverneko9lives0 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Custody Battle, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: Since his third year, Harry had had a crush on Remus Lupin. It managed to stay as such but now, after the battle, after Tonks’ death, he finds himself helping an injured Remus overcome the pain of losing his wife as well as regain custody of his son.Eventual Harry/RemusPast Sirius/RemusPast Remus/TonksPast Harry/Ginny





	1. Chapter 1

Remus was admitted to the ICU at St. Mungos once he started breathing again.

Harry stayed by his side, worried and terrified of what would become of him in the end. War hero or not, Remus was still a werewolf and despite that…

Harry didn’t understand how being a werewolf would interfere with Remus’ ability to work. It didn’t make any sense! Sure, the moon didn’t help things, but that aside, he managed just fine as a teacher that one year.

If not for Snape revealing that one little fact, they would have had a permanent Defense Teacher, werewolf or not.

He never did forgive Snape for that. Remus was his favorite teacher, aside from Minerva.

Harry sat beside him, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ as he waited for Remus to wake again.

Every day, Teddy and Andromeda would come by to see him. And every day, after an hour, they would leave. Remus’ breathing remained steady and he never woke.

The days became weeks and while he breathed, he didn’t wake. When the week of the full moon came, they force-fed him the wolfsbane potion.

Harry insisted on staying in the room despite the warnings of the healers that it wouldn’t be safe. He’d seen Remus when he wasn’t medicated on the potion. How worse would it be _with_ it?

That night, Harry woke to whimpering. He grabbed his glasses and blinked. He lit his wand:

The clock read midnight.

Harry turned to Remus, who was in the midst of transforming. His face elongating, teeth growing sharp as his nails became claws. Harry took one of the hands and squeezed it.

“You’re okay. I’m here,” he said. “I’m here, Remus.”

The wolf turned over onto his belly and he stared at Harry for a moment before curling into a ball and sleeping again.

Would he wake in the morning?

Would the moon allow him to heal and perhaps go home?

He stroked the top of Remus’ head, running his hands through the brown fur and down over his body, trying to help the great wolf sleep more soundly if he could. It couldn’t be comfortable for him like this.

Harry scratched Remus’ back, trying to help him sleep. In the end, he went back to his seat and began to doze. He woke again to the wolf whimpering as the sun crept in the sky. Harry hushed him, helping him through the transformation back to human.

Remus shook, looking worse for wear. He opened an eye and blinked.

“Harry?”

“Hey, Professor,” he said. “Welcome back.”

“Back?” Remus repeated, “Where…”

“St. Mungo’s,” Harry said, helping him sit up. “It’s been about a month since the battle. We thought you died at first, but—”

“What about Dora?” Remus leaned against the pillows. “Where is she?”

Harry bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Professor. She was hit with a killing curse.”

Remus blinked, staring at his hands.

“They already had a funeral for her while you were in a coma. Mrs. Tonks and Teddy come by often. They don’t stay very long, but now that you’re awake, they might stay longer.”

Remus didn’t respond right away. “Could I be alone for a bit, Harry?”

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll let the healers know you’re well and get something to eat. Curtains closed?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Harry closed them and left the room, wishing there was more he could do to ease the pain Remus must’ve been feeling. He figured he’d get something to eat first before letting the healers know. Give Remus a few minutes to collect himself.

Harry sat in the cafeteria, eating a bagel and a black coffee while trying to decide what to do next. He’d stay, that was certain.

At least until Remus didn’t need or want him around anymore. The idea of being sent away didn’t sit well with him. Harry didn’t like it. But then again, it wouldn’t be the first time he had been forced to part from Remus.

It was always a come-and-go sort of thing. In his third year, he developed a bit of a crush on Remus. He understood the consequences of acting on it and avoided acknowledging his feelings because of the dangers. After he left Hogwarts, Harry had managed to get over his crush, deciding it would be better to pursue girls closer to his age rather than his prolonged crush on Remus.

That’s all it could be. Harry understood that and for the most part accepted that. Yes, it had hurt when Remus and Tonks married, but he was happy for Remus; also when he was given the honor of being Teddy’s godfather. He didn’t think Remus would see him worthy of being a caretaker or godfather…

“Hey, Harry,” Hermione said, joining him at the table. “How are you?”

“Good,” he replied. “Remus is awake. Just giving him time to process…”

Hermione hummed. “You told him about Tonks.”

“He asked and he would have found out eventually. It seemed crueler to not tell him.” Hermione took his hand and squeezed it.

“You don’t need to stay, Harry. He’s awake now.”

“I know I don’t, but I also can’t leave him. I know he’ll be okay, but…I don’t know.” Hermione arched a brow at him.

“You love him, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say love.”

“Harry, you’ve been with Ginny and Cho and have hundreds of girls—even boys—willing to be with you. You can have anyone you want, but you’ve always gone back to pining over Remus.” She grinned. “I think this…crush you keep getting on him isn’t a crush.”

“Hermione, he doesn’t even like me like that.”

“How do you know? Maybe he did.”

“And probably felt guilty over it. He’s my dad’s best friend, Hermione. I can’t just…why would he want me? Probably changed my diapers before.” He shuddered at the thought.

“Well, I see your point,” she said. “But he didn’t watch you grow up. He didn’t see you until you were thirteen, then only here and there afterward. Now that you’re an adult…let me say I’m not saying take the chance while you can, but you at least have more of a chance now.”

“Hermione, please shut up.”

“Just saying,” she said, shrugging.

“How’s Ron?”

“Doing better,” she said. “He hates how long it’s taking to get used to his new leg, but there you are.”

“I’ll visit him around lunch.”

“He’ll like that,” she said. “Just don’t let him tease you too much, Harry.”

“As if he could,” Harry said with a snort.

#

Remus let the healer poke and prod him, making sure that the worse injuries he’d overcome would heal properly. Once the healer left, Harry entered. “Hungry?”

“More nauseas,” Remus confessed, “For now it’s just focusing on getting hydrated. Broth’s being brought up right now.”

From there, they entered an awkward silence.

Harry stretched, letting Remus rest as much as he could with an unsettled stomach, and resumed reading his book. A few minutes pass and the broth is brought up and Remus thanked the witch before spooning it into his mouth little by little.

Three knocks alerted them to newcomers, so Harry excused himself to admit them. “Remus, would you like to see Teddy?”

Remus paused and set the spoon down. “He’s here?”

“Yeah, he and Mrs. Tonks are outside the door.” Remus nodded slowly, pushing the tray and wheeled table away. Harry pulled the screen back and Andromeda sat beside Remus. “I’ll let you catch up,” Harry said, leaving the room.

He leaned against the door for a moment, contemplating his next move. It wasn’t quite noon yet, but he doubted Ron would be against seeing him sooner than he noted to Hermione.

So with that, he went to visit his friends in the physical therapy room. There, he saw Ron, face scrunched in pain, trying to walk with his new prosthetic. Harry entered as he finished the exercise and leaned back in his wheelchair.

“Looks painful,” Harry said. “Or do you also plan on getting a fake magical eye.”

Ron snorted. “As awesome as it would be to be the next Mad-Eye Moody, I’m not keen on getting my eye gouged out, you see. The leg was enough, thanks.” He approached Harry. “Strange to be looking up at you, Harry.”

“Strange to be looking down, Ron,”

“You two are so corny,” Hermione chuckled, closing Witch Weekly. “Who’s hungry?”

“Starving,” Ron said.

“Famished,” Harry said. “But not for St. Mungo’s cafeteria food. There’s a McDonald’s a little ways away if anyone likes. Some hamburgers and chips sound good to me.”

“Same,” Hermione said, pushing Ron’s wheel chair out of the room with Harry holding the door open.

“McDonald’s?” Ron asked.

“Muggle fast food place. Like the Leaky,” Hermione said. “Just greasier.”

“Wicked!”

“Oh, Ron,” Hermione giggled. “You’re adorable.”

“You love me anyway.”

“PDA, guys,” Harry sighed. Ron made kissy noises in retaliation. Hermione punched his shoulder for it.

“Woman, I’m an invalid! Be nice!”

“You’re fine, Ron. The worst of your injuries have healed already. It’s just adjusting to your new leg that’s left.” Ron shrugged. Harry signed a couple release papers with the agreement to be back in two hours. With that, they left the premises of St. Mungo’s and headed into London.

#

He barely listened to a word Andromeda said, all attention settled on Teddy who had made a game of blowing raspberries at his father in hopes of getting raspberries blown back. Remus was only happy to oblige. “Remus, this is a serious matter,” Andromeda said.

“Hmm?” He glanced at her and swallowed at the raised eyebrow she gave him. “Sorry, Andy. I just…”

“I understand. And you need to do something about it quick. The Ministry recognizes your contributions to the war, but they are worried about Teddy.”

Now he would listen, facing his mother-in-law in rapt attention. “Why? Because I’m a werewolf? I wouldn’t let—”

“I know. The past arrangements worked out perfectly and I told them as much. But without Dora the situation’s become more complicated. It’s not just the full moon that’s an issue, Remus.”

He shut his eyes. They planned to fight, intent on surviving. Then…he recalled a flash of green, then a force pushing him aside down a flight of stairs.

Then all went black.

He hugged Teddy closer to his chest. “I can’t lose my son.”

“You won’t. You’re not losing him, Remus. I’ll be taking care of him while you figure it all out.” Andromeda sighed. “I miss her, too. I didn’t want her to be an Auror, but she was always headstrong and raring for a fight or challenge.”

“I know.” Half of the attraction was how much she was like Sirius. Seemed he was fated to lose those he loved too dearly. He exhaled slowly, nausea overcoming him again. It was too much and he tried to keep the tears at bay, but…

He handed Teddy back to her reluctantly. “I can’t do this.”

“You can. You’re stronger than most of us, Remus. You’ve endured so much. You can do this. You can overcome anything. You _have_ overcome so much all ready.”

“Not alone,” he said, hiding his eyes from her. “Not alone.”

“You’re not alone,” she said, taking his shoulder and squeezing gently. “You’re still my son-in-law, and the father of my grandson. You have my support. I’m not going to stop you from seeing Teddy. I would never do that.” Remus took her hand and squeezed back. She sighed. “Perhaps I’m pushing too hard, but I don’t want you to be uninformed of what’s going on.”

“I just woke up. Find out I lost Dora, and now they want me to surrender my son even though I’m here.”

“That depends on you, Remus. You _can_ fight this. You _are_ a fighter. And I think it’s just as ridiculous that they even _think_ you’d be dangerous to Teddy.” She kissed his forehead. “You’ll be all right.”

Andromeda stood, Teddy secure in her arms. “We’ll be back tomorrow and see what we can do to set you up at my place. I don’t want you to go to an empty house with just memories to keep you company.” He nodded, kissing the top of Teddy’s head in goodbye before they left. He laid back on the bed and wept anew.

All of it was overwhelming. It was far too much.

#

“You will regret introducing me to McDonald’s,” Ron said between bites of oreo mcflurry. Harry and Hermione laughed. He moaned. “Definitely going to regret it, mate.”

Hermione shook her head as she licked fudge off the plastic spoon. Harry snorted, dipping a chip into his milkshake. Ron stared at him.

“Really?”

“Try it,” Hermione encouraged him.

“Join us,” Harry said.

“Join us,” Hermione added, chanting with him. Ron dipped a chip into his mcflurry and tried it. He leaned back in his chair and moaned again.

“If I get fat, I blame you two.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Hermione will keep you in shape one way or other,” Harry said. Hermione punched his arm. “Ouch. You are a very violent lady, Hermione.”

“You love me anyway.”

“That’s beside the point,” Harry said.

It’d not even been a full month yet and the effects of not fearing for his life anymore…Harry still found it surreal. It took him ages to find it in himself to relax. And yet he still fully couldn’t shake the feeling of caution that had ingrained in him since he was eleven.

But here, just hanging out in a fast food chain with his best friends, he finally felt something akin to normal despite who he was. No evil wizards trying to kill him. No paparazzi hunting him down in hopes of ruining his reputation. No ministry attempting to discredit him. No one trying to bully him or suck up to him. None of it.

“So…I told Ginny not to hold her breath but she still might expect you to get back with her,” Ron told Harry. “With how close you’ve been to Lupin, doesn’t seem like you’re interested in getting together with a girl again.”

“Well, I’m not interested,” he said. “Just I guess I want to figure out who I really am now that I’m not just the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. That’s who I am to the rest of the Wizard World, you know? But I’ve never really had a chance to figure out who _I_ am. Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, Harry,” Ron added. “Course it makes sense.”

“And we’ll be right there with you as you figure it all out, if you like.”

“Always,” Harry said, hugging them both. “More chips on me,” he said.

“You already paid for the whole lunch and dessert,” Hermione snapped at him as he went back to the front counter. She shook her head. “At this rate, we really could get fat, Ron.”

“Blame it on Harry. That always works.”

Hermione arched a brow at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I can hear you two, you know,” Harry snapped at them from the counter. Ron laughed, clutching his middle, and Hermione blushed.

#

When Harry returned to Remus’ room, he found him asleep on his side. The broth had only been partially eaten. Harry frowned at that, but pushed his worry aside. Harry sat down. The chair squeaked under his weight and he picked up where he left off in _Quidditch through the Ages_.

“Did you know?” Remus asked.

“Know what?”

“That the Ministry wants to take Teddy from me.”

Harry shut his book, fury boiling his brain. “No,” he said. “I didn’t know. Andromeda never told me.” Remus didn’t respond immediately. “I’ll help in whatever way I can to prevent that, Professor.”

“I’m not a professor, Harry. They won’t hire me at Hogwarts or any school. Anyplace.”

Harry silenced.

He wanted to assure Remus otherwise, but he knew that it would be empty promises and assurances. Instead, he crossed his legs and held the book, trying to think of a way, any way, to help him.

In the end, he set the book down.  “What if…I hired you?”

Remus sat up, glaring at him.

“What? Think about it? I have plenty of money and a house that needs remodeling. At least think about it, won’t you?” He didn’t see why Remus wouldn’t jump at the opportunity, but perhaps he needed time to think it through. Harry would allow that. After all, Remus still had healing to do.

“I’ll think about it,” Remus said after a moment.

Harry grinned. “Great. Let me know what you decide to do.”

“I will,” Remus said. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Think nothing of it. I’ll see if I can get you some more broth or something.”

“I’ll take mashed potatoes if they’ll allow it.”

“Probably not, but I’ll ask.”

#

Harry thanked a healer for their help as the order for more broth to be brought to Remus with a _small_ cup of mashed potatoes to go with it. He turned to head back to Remus’ room to let him know food was on the way only to pause in front of Ginny.

“Still here,” she stated.

“Yeah.”

“But you’ve healed. You can leave.”

“I was discharged ages ago. I stay for Ron and Remus.”

Ginny crossed her arms. “You’ve seen Ron, then? I never saw you.”

“Well, I think it’s more important for him to be doted on by your mum than me, don’t you think?” Harry stated a little more sharply than he intended. Ginny’s eyebrows rose. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I don’t mean it like that. Yes, I’ve visited. But Ron’s strong. He’ll be okay. He doesn’t need me around much to feel better about where he is.”

“And Remus?”

“Woke this morning. He’s still…he’s shaken, you know. After what happened to Tonks…”

Ginny hummed. “Ron’s convinced you won’t get back with me.”

“I’m just not…I don’t know if it’d be the best idea.”

“Harry—”

“You’re a good friend, but I that’s all I want from you, right now, Ginny. I can’t…I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone right now.” _Someone who’s not Remus_ , his subconscious provided. “I have some soul searching still to do. You do understand, don’t you?”

“Not really,” Ginny said. “But if you still need time, then take the time you need. But I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“I don’t want you to,” he said, shrugging. Ginny inhaled, unable to mask her hurt. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

“I don’t think it did. It was what I needed to hear. I tried not to be the over-obsessed fan girl, but I suppose there was only so much I could hope for. I’m sorry for pushing it, Harry.”

“You didn’t push it. I did love you and I did want to date you at the time. I don’t regret that. I just…I suppose I just don’t know who I am anymore.”

Ginny squeezed his arm. “If you’re all right with just being friends, then okay. That’s what we were before. I don’t mind being friends again.”

Harry smiled gently. “Thank you for understanding, Ginny.”

“Always,” She said.

With that, she strode past him.

Harry watched her, quite certain Ginny was more hurt than she let on. He sighed, certain she’d get over him now that she knew he wouldn’t renew their relationship.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Ginny. Harry did, just not in the way he thought. The more he thought about it, she, like Hermione, was too much like a sister to him for it to truly be a proper romantic relationship. He ran his hand through his hair and scratched his neck.

She’d be all right, though. He knew that much. Ginny was a strong woman and a stronger witch. With that assurance in mind, Harry returned to Remus’ side, wondering what would come next.

For all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Use of his legs had diminished in the month he was comatose. Remus continued to tell himself that it would take time before he could walk again properly, but he couldn’t stop the frustration from overcoming him. Ron helped as best he could, as their therapy appointments ended up coinciding.

Remus reminded himself that he could have lost a limb as Ron had and always felt awful for taking use of Ron’s misfortune as a sign to be more grateful. Especially since Ron didn’t seem to bothered by it now that the pain had ceased.

Catching Ron holding Hermione on his lap and kissing her explained his good mood toward his circumstance. But it only made Remus a little angrier at him. He was happy for both of them, but the anger…or jealousy, perhaps…

 _It’s not fair_ , he thought, subconscious sounding very much like a petulant child. He exhaled. _Since when has my life ever once been fair?_

From the moment he was bitten by Greyback to his current situation, life had not done one thing that he could deem fair or completely good. It ripped his friends away from him. Ripped the people he loved away either by death or by “concern” (but mostly death). And now it seemed that he was likely to be unable to use his legs for some time.

Once back in his room, he laid down, back to the door. He saw a letter set on his bedside table and he picked it up, reading the contents.

Harry had been called to testify—he wouldn’t be back for some hours.

Good. He needed time alone. He didn’t mind Harry’s presence, but he’d seemed a little more overbearing than Remus wanted at the moment. He was never good at telling people he didn’t want company or the like. He always felt he was being rude if he demanded to be left alone.

He had an easier time telling people, “no,” when it was regarding relationships.

_“Why does it bother you so much that I love you?” Sirius asked._

_Remus couldn’t look at him. “What I am is too dangerous.”_

_“I don’t care. I love you, Moony. I can handle it. I have so far, haven’t I?”_

_“Not alone.”_

_“Am I not strong enough to hold you down if I need to?” Sirius snaked his arms around Remus’ waist, holding him gently and firmly. “I can take care of you if you let me, Moony. Please.”_

And he had let him. For some time until he was arrested for the Potters’ murders. After that, he kept to himself, wandering where he could, working when he could get work until being fired for being unable to perform due to his condition—seemed to be the primary reason if anything, even if it wasn’t stated outright. And now his best friends’ son was offering him work. It felt humiliating, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint how it was humiliating.

Was it because of who Harry was?

Because he was Sirius’ godson?

James’ son?

Lily’s son?

His former student?

It was hard to ignore that Harry had grown into a handsome young man—

Remus pushed the thoughts down. He was too recently widowed. And as young as Dora had been, Harry was _younger_. It just felt wrong to him. Always had, even when he had, again, been worn down and fell in love with Dora…Married and had a child with her.

A total of eight years out of his thirty-seven—six at first, from the time he was at Hogwarts to Sirius’ arrest, then the last six months of Sirius’ life. After which came the two years he had with Dora…he didn’t regret those times, even if he wasn’t sure they all would.

What he did regret was letting both of his lovers rush off into danger and then being unable to prevent their deaths.

 _Perhaps the Ministry is right_ , he thought angrily.

#

Harry leaned back in the bench with a tired sigh. One trial after another. Everyone wanted _The Chosen One_ to testify (for or against usually varied depending on the case), but there it was. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve some pressure from there if he could help it.

“Potter.”

He slid his glasses back on to look at Draco Malfoy. He seemed a little worse for wear. Dark circles under his eyes, hair ungelled, slumped over. “You look well,” Harry said.

Malfoy scoffed. “I look like shit,” he corrected, sitting beside him and pulling out a cigarette.

“When did you smoke?”

“Since sixth year,” he said, holding the butt between his lips as he lit it with his wand. Sixth year was indeed a rough year for him. Harry didn’t make it easier, and for that he couldn’t shake the sense that he might have had a hand in pushing Malfoy to unhealthy habits.

“You know it’s not healthy—”

“You sound like my parents,” Malfoy snapped. “I don’t need another father.”

“Mother, you mean,” Harry corrected.

“Nope. Father,” he said. “You don’t have my father’s suave, but he’s as overbearing as you are right now. Minus the whole taking my fag and snuffing it on the sole of his shoe. Bastard never did like giving me much breathing room.”

“At least your parents are alive,” Harry snapped. “I’d have taken an overbearing dad over no dad.”

Malfoy inhaled. “I am sorry. For everything. I was an ass. As it is, you still saved me and I never had the chance to properly thank you yet. So I’m sorry for how I was in school. And thank you for saving me anyway.” He held his hand out and Harry took it.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “And I’m sorry too. For a lot of things—particularly what happened in the bathroom. If I had known what that spell did I would never have used it.”

“Yeah, where did you get that spell?”

“Snape’s old text book.”

“Ah. That explains why I never heard of it.”

With that, they passed into an uncomfortable silence.

“How’s Weasley?”

“Ron? He’s fine.”

“Ah. You and his sister back together?”

“No.”

“Granger?”

“She and Ron got together after the battle.”

“Weird time for a hookup.”

“That’s what I told them.”

More uncomfortable silence passed and Malfoy stood. “I’ll see you around, Potter.”

“Likewise, Malfoy.”

#

Remus was flipping through the Quibbler when Harry returned. He cleared his throat and Remus looked over at him. “Anything interesting?” Harry asked.

“It’s the Quibbler,” Remus said. “Of course there’s something interesting. There’s _always_ something interesting in this rag.”

“You know what I mean. Anything about wrackspurts or whatever? Discovery of crumple-horned snorkacks?” Harry slumped in his seat, stretching. “Fuck, I hate all this testifying and shit. Will it ever end?” Remus ignored him. Harry lowered his arms, watching him.

He didn’t think Remus would be this shut out, but he couldn’t really begin to fathom what he was going through. “How did rehab go?”

“Peachy,” he said.

Harry winced involuntarily, but he couldn’t blame Remus for being tetchy. Ron was worse for ware for ages. Temper flaring. Angry and prone to outburst. Eventaully, Harry and Hermione managed to get him to talk to him about how he felt embarrassed, even humiliated, for having to relearn a basic skill he learned as a baby.

“It’s no different than what other soldiers affected by war go through,” Harry said. “And I can’t imagine what it’s like needing to learn to walk again. But if I did, I would be upset, too.”

“Stop,” Remus said. “Will you leave? Please?”

Harry frowned at him, but stood and walked to the door, pausing. He turned back to Remus.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you more, but I’m done letting others tell me what to do or who I must be. I’m done being a savior and chosen one. I’m sick of it. You want to kick me out, fine. But I’m not giving up just because you’re in a rough spot. You can’t shoulder everything yourself, Remus, and I am here to help if you’ll just let me. I’ll be back around dinner. I hope that’s more than enough time for you to get your shit together.”

With that, he opened the door and exited the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. _Damn it, why does Hermione have to always be so fucking insightful?_

#

Days would pass. Despite how slow the progress went, Remus did regain his strength, but as another full moon approached, he insisted he’d be left alone. Potion or not, he was too dangerous. Harry let it be for now, staying at Andromeda’s that night.

“You’ve helped him more than he let’s on, you know,” she said, setting a plate of chicken in front of him. Harry thanked her. “He appreciates it, even if he’s being stubborn about it.”

“I know, but it doesn’t make it less frustrating,” he said. “I don’t understand how anyone can be stubborn given where he’s at.”

“He’s a man,” Andromeda said with a shrug. “Seems to be a testosterone driven trait.” Harry rolled his eyes at that.

“By that logic, I should be just as stubborn.”

“You are just as stubborn, dear,” Andromeda said, chuckling. “Go on and eat, Harry. You’ll not be able to kick his ass if you’re famished.”

“Valid point,” he said, cutting into the chicken.

After dinner, he offered to put Teddy to bed for Andromeda who thanked him and headed to bed early. He picked up Teddy and carried him to the bathroom sink to give him a bath, humming a muggle nursery rhyme as he did so. It amazed him how small he was. Teddy couldn’t be more than a few months old now. Old enough to lift his head, but still so tiny.

After the bath, Harry dried him off and gave him a fresh nappy, blowing raspberries on his belly. Teddy giggled, hitting Harry’s forehead and grabbing his glasses.

“Oi,” Harry pried the tiny fingers off. “I need those more than you do, Cub.” He picked up the froggy onesie and put it on Teddy. “There you go, Teddy Bear,” he said, lifting him up and draining the sink.

Harry entered Teddy’s room and picked up _Tales of Beadle the Bard_ , looking for a good story…he settled for Babbity Rabbity and settled in the rocking chair with Teddy laying on his chest. Somewhere in the middle of the story, Teddy fell asleep. Careful not to wake him, Harry moved Teddy to the crib and laid him down, kissing his forehead.

“Good night, Teddy,” he said.

Harry turned the light off. The room was illuminated in glow in the dark stars. Likely magical ones rather than the muggle equivalent. Something to keep the nightmares away, likely. Harry left the door open briefly and headed to the guest room Andromeda had made for him.

He approached the room’s window and stared at the moon, both entranced by its beauty and enraged by it’s curse that affected Remus so much.

#

Ron walked over to Remus, limping a bit from the prosthetic. He grinned at him. “Well, Professor, this may be the last time we see each other in this room.”

“Oh?” Remus asked forcing his legs to obey him and move. “Discharged?”

“Dad’s taking care of it now. We’re leaving after my appointment. How are you doing?”

“Well enough,” Remus said. “I’ll be fine, Ron.”

“Cool. If you need anything…”

Remus fixed him with a glare. Ron scratched the back of his head, grin faltering in a way that made Remus regret focusing his anger and frustration on him.

“I’m sorry. It’s been…”

“I get it. It’s rough. We’re here for you, Professor Lupin. You’re more liked than you think you are.” Ron squeezed his shoulder and went to do his own exercises.

Remus couldn’t look at him. It wasn’t Ron’s fault everything had gone to shit. He knew that he was cursed. Not just because of what he was, but for so much more than that. And yet he couldn’t bring it in himself to properly apologize to Ron.

He sighed. _I need to pull myself together. If only for Ted._

#

Harry played _This Little Piggy_ with Teddy as he cleaned him up the next morning, making the baby giggle and shriek in delight. Andromeda smiled at him approvingly. He blew a raspberry in Teddy’s belly before finishing up and lifted him up. Teddy ripped his glasses off and waved them around in his tiny fist.

“Oi! I thought we talked about this, you little rug rat,” Harry said, prying his glasses away from him. “Maybe I should invest in contacts…” he wrinkled his nose at the thought. He wouldn’t know how to _begin_ using contacts, even if it would prevent Teddy from taking his glasses from him.

“All right, let’s go,” Andromeda said, leading Harry to her fireplace so they could floo to St. Mungo’s. Harry covered Teddy’s eyes and stepped into the fireplace after her.

Once at the hospital, they went to check in. Harry’s heart pounded heavily in his chest as they approached Remus’ room. Remus was reading the paper when they entered.

“Good afternoon,” Andromeda greeted, kissing his cheek. “How are you, Remus?”

“Frustrated, angry, want to throw shit at the wall.”

“Language,” Harry said, sitting down with Teddy situated in his arms. “Wouldn’t want the baby picking up unsavory words.”

Remus managed a weak chuckle. “True,” he agreed. “Hello, Teddy Bear,” Remus said, reaching for Teddy. Harry let him take his son. There was something touching to see Remus so soft and affectionate, even if it was just with his son.

Teddy stuck a finger up Remus’ nose, grinning mischievously. Remus pulled his hand away from his nose and Harry chuckled. Andromeda shook her head. Teddy was now attempting to feed his father the booger stuck to his tiny finger.

Instead, Remus pulled at the tissues and wiped Teddy’s fingers clean.

“Boogers are gross, silly boy,” he cooed, kissing Teddy’s cheek. Andromeda checked her watch.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, lads. Behave yourselves now.”

“Since when do we not?” Harry asked. Andromeda swatted his shoulder.

“Tell him how you feel,” she whispered to him before making for the door. Harry glared at her, but she patted his cheek and grinned. It reminded him far too much of Tonks. “I’ll be back in an hour after my appointment with the OB-GYN.”

Remus snorted. Harry just stared at her as she left, confused. “OB-GYN?” he repeated.

“Lady parts doctor,” Remus said.

“Oh.” He cringed. “No. Ignorance truly is bliss.”

“Ah, the joys of teenage immaturity,” Remus chuckled. Teddy rolled forward and crawled over to Harry, reaching for his glasses. “You can get away with acting disgusted by something as simple as a lady as old as Andromeda going to get her lower extremities checked.”

Harry gave in and let Teddy have his glasses. Teddy shouted in triumph and promptly threw them on the ground. Thankfully, they didn’t break, but Harry vowed never to let Teddy get his hands on them again. Remus pulled him back over.

“Sorry about that.”

“He’s fascinated by my glasses. Likes to grab them off my face. This is the first time I let him have them, though, and the first time he threw them down. Ergo, this is also the last time I’m letting him have them.” Remus chuckled.

“Probably for the best,” he said. He pressed his finger gently to Teddy’s nose. “Naughty baby, aren’t you?” Teddy merely giggled at that.

 _Tell him how you feel_.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. How did Andromeda know how he felt for Remus? Besides, the likelihood Remus would accept him was slim. Given the way he tore at Tonks before finally giving in and being with her, it wouldn’t be much different.

After all, one of the issues Remus had at that time, Harry recalled, had been that Tonks was so much younger than him.

Harry was younger than Tonks.

_Tell him how you feel._

Add to that, Tonks had been buried two months. While he certainly believed she wouldn’t want Remus to be alone for the rest of his life, it was still far too soon.

Remus would still be loyal to her at least a few more months. Even considering dating again might feel like he was cheating on her, even though he wasn’t.

“I was about to send a request for lunch,” Remus said. “I’m finally able to eat solids again, not much, but enough that it wouldn’t upset me. Would you like something as well?”

“Nah. Had enough food here for a while, I think,” Harry said with a smile. “But I wouldn’t mind some water.” Remus hummed and cast a patronus to head to the kitchens with his order:

A bit of roast chicken, two bottles of water, mashed potatoes, and some apple sauce (for Teddy).

_Tell him._

“You seem happier now,” Harry observed.

“I missed him,” Remus admitted with a shrug and tightened his hold on Teddy a little more. “It’s been rough, and all, but at least with Teddy, I can focus on what I have to live for.”

It shouldn’t have hurt. Teddy was certainly more than enough reason for Remus to live, but Harry couldn’t help the selfish thoughts:

_What about me? What if it was just me?_

He forced a smile, berating himself for being jealous of a baby. Especially a baby that he loved just as much. It made him feel evil. He didn’t like it. Not a bit.

“I hope you don’t mind me helping out as often as I have been,” he said.

“Why would I?” Remus asked. “I trust you with Ted and he loves you so much.”

 _I can’t tell him_ , Harry decided. _Not yet, at least._

#

“Well, I think you should,” Hermione said, “But when the time is right. He’s still mourning Tonks, regaining use of his legs, and might lose custody of his son to top it all off. It is simply _not_ a good time to let someone know that you’re in love with them. For now, just keep what you’ve been doing.”

Harry hummed, taking a sip of his butterbeer. Ron nudged him.

“He’s grumpier than usual, too, so keep cool.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Sorry, Ron.”

“I’m not upset that he lashed out. Not happy, either, but I’m not holding it against him. If our places were switched…” Hermione set sandwiches down.

“Then I’d want you to be happy, Ron,” she said. “Regardless.”

Harry faked disgust. Ron snorted, reaching for a sandwich, and Hermione kicked his shin. “Ow,” Harry whined, rubbing his offended leg. “Ron control your woman.”

“I’m staying out of that.”

“Wise decision,” Hermione laughed. Harry took his own sandwich, glaring at Hermione as he ate.

“Hermione knows best, right, Harry?” Ron asked.

“I guess,” he muttered. “Yeah, she does. Doesn’t mean I have to like it at times.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Hermione said. “Only to accept it.”

“Hermione, I love you but sometimes I’m quite sure I actually hate you.”

“I thought that was Ron.”

“I was more open about it than Harry,” Ron said, mouth full. Hermione kicked him and Harry punched him. “I just can’t win.”

#

Remus set what few belongings he had down in Andromeda’s guest room before going to Teddy’s room.

It had formerly been Tonks’childhood bedroom and it’d been redone for Teddy. He set the crutches aside and sat down in the rocking chair beside Teddy’s bastenet. He glanced at the portrait of Tonks grinning at him between her mother and father at her Hogwarts Graduation.

Teddy babbled at him, clutching at the bars of his bastenet. Carefully, Remus levitated Teddy over to his lap. Teddy shrieked and laughed, clapping his hands.

“Only until I can walk properly again, Quaffle,” Remus said. “Then I’ll be picking you up normally without giving your gran a heart attack.” He pointed at the bookshelf. “ _Accio Animals_.”

A book flew over to them and he caught it. Teddy blinked at the book and then at his father, changing his features to mimic a rabbit. Remus blinked and chuckled.

“Well now, looks like you’ve got one of your mother’s talents. Let’s see how many animals you can turn into before bed time, yeah?”

He opened the book to the first page: a kitten. He was pants at mimicking animal sounds, but thankfully that didn’t matter to Teddy, who went from rabbit to kitten.

Then to puppy.

Following that, a duckling.

Then a piglet—

Remus clutched Teddy tightly, startled by a shout.

“Not again,” Andromeda said, staring at Teddy’s piglet nose.

“Oink oink,” Teddy said.

“Would this reaction have something to do with Dora?”

“Since the exact same age,” she said. “The exact. Same. Age. You’re in for a ride, Lupin, mark my words. If he’s anything like his mother, you better be ready for the days he’ll likely scare the ever living soul out of you with his antics.”

Remus shrugged. “I think I can handle it with your help. By now, you’re a veteran with Metamorphmagi children, aren’t you?”

“One would think,” Andromeda sighed. “Goodnight, Remus.”

“Good night. Say night-night to Gran.” He waved Teddy’s little fist at Andromeda.


	3. Chapter 3

The day he could return the crutches was a bright sunny summer day.

To celebrate, Remus took Teddy to the zoo in Diagon Alley. Taking him to a zoo in the muggle world was simply too risky now that he was displaying magical talent.

Remus massaged the back of his neck, waiting to gain admission to step inside the zoo’s entrance. Teddy was attempting to chew on his socked foot, either oblivious to or outright ignoring his pacifier.

He seemed to have gained a way to alert Remus of his emotions and what he needed much like how Dora had used to.

Right now, his hair was sky blue, meaning he was content.

When it was bright red, he was angry over something.

A darker blue meant something had upset him. Green usually meant he wanted attention.

It had changed pink once when Harry had come by to relieve Andromeda and Remus of Teddy for a bit. For now, Remus was satisfied that it might mean excitement, but perhaps being at the zoo would verify that theory.

“Almost there,” he mumbled.

Teddy looked up at him, letting go of his foot. He looked at it again, and pulled his foot back up, picking at the sock till it came off. Teddy threw it down on the ground.

Remus picked it up, cast a drying charm on it and paused at the next chance to wiggle it back on Teddy’s foot. He also took the opportunity to return the shoe to Teddy’s foot and cast a tamper-proofing charm on them so that Teddy wouldn’t be able to toss his shoes away again while in the zoo, and Teddy’s hair turned red as he tried removing them. It wasn’t much longer before he started wailing.

Remus smiled apologetically at another parent and her children.

“Doesn’t want to wear his shoes,” he stated.

The mother hummed knowingly, giving her daughter a knowing look. Remus chuckled and removed Teddy from the stroller, trying to hush him despite the overwhelming urge to remove the charm and let the tot go about barefoot. Only the reminder that Andromeda had told him that the sooner he practiced discipline the easier it would be stopped him.

He’d remove the charm eventually, after all.

At last, he and Teddy were at the entrance.

He fished out the fee to enter and carried Teddy into the chest.

Their first stop was the nifflers.

Once Teddy saw them, he stopped crying and his hair shifted back to light blue. The wealthier children were able to throw some money away at the nifflers, shoving galleons down to them to see them dash over and grab the coins happily.

Once the nifflers had bored Teddy (partly because Remus wasn’t about to waste their money making them dance, but Teddy didn’t quite make that connection. Probably wouldn’t until he was older), they made their way around to visit other animals.

Bicorns, clabberts, cockatrices, erumpments, fwoopers, golden snidgets, griffins, hippocampi and kelpies, hippogriffs, horned serpents, jarveys, jobberknolls, murtlaps, occamies, swooping evils, and so many more creatures for Teddy to stare at.

A male chimaera scratched at the glass when Teddy glanced at Remus and pointed at it.

That was the end of looking at the chimaeras for Remus, who couldn’t help it that Moony seemed to come out a little bit there, snarling at the chimaera.

The creature stared at him and backed away, laying down.

Demiguises were much safer, in Remus’ opinion.

One managed to get out (slippery buggers, Demiguises. Almost as slippery as nifflers), and landed on Remus’ back, sniffing him before moving down to inspect Teddy.

It stopped Teddy from hitting it with a hand before a keeper came and ushered it back into his pen.

The fairy exhibit had Teddy entranced, particularly with the Cornish pixies. That worried Remus a little, particularly when Teddy’s head turned into a giant Cornish pixie head and startling everyone.

“He’s a metamorphmagus,” he explained to the keepers. “He’s just a couple months old and he didn’t do this with any of the other creatures.”

After that Remus wondered if it’d be best to go home, making a circle back for the entrance.

They paused one last time at the winged horses.

Abraxons, Aethonians, Granians, and Thestrals grazed together.

Remus barely remembered what it was like to fly a winged creature. Sirius and he rode Buckbeak once after his return to Britain in Harry’s fourth year.

A thestral approached, snorting as it examined Remus and Teddy.

Teddy was more interested in the other horses, as he could not see the thestrals anyway, but Remus’ gaze was on the thestral. He raised his hand and the horse let him stroke the long face.

_“You love it,” Sirius stated, smirking._

_He handed Remus a bottle of firewhiskey._

_Remus scoffed, refusing the drink. Sirius shrugged and took a swig._

_“You love flying. Not as elegant or as easy as a broom, but still pretty damn awesome.”_

_He picked up a dead ferret by the tail and flung it in the air for Buckbeak._

_Buckbeak caught it in his beak and swallowed it whole._

_“I think he likes you.”_

_“What? Buckbeak?”_

_“Yeah. Good thing, too. I’d hate for my hippogriff to get jealous of you.”_

_Remus glared at him again. “You’re mad, you know.”_

_“Yes, I am, and you love me anyway,” Sirius said, wrapping his arm around Remus’ shoulders._

_“How do you know I still do?” Remus asked._

_Sirius’ smile died at that._

_“Be a bit realistic, Sirius. After eleven years in prison, and now a year and a half on the run…I really thought you killed them and I know better now, but a part of me still…doesn’t know how to interpret anything you do. That’s not conducive to a good relationship, platonic or otherwise.”_

_Sirius set the bottle down and embraced him tighter._

_“I love you. I never stopped loving you. I can’t say it doesn’t hurt me that you ever thought I would do that to our friends, but I understand why you thought that. Look, yeah, it’s not ideal right now and I know that. I wish to the gods it was, but it just isn’t. But one day, we’ll get Peter. He’ll be forced to confess. He’ll pay for what he did to us. Then we’ll be free. All three of us.”_

_“Three? Is there something you’ve neglected to tell me?”_

_Sirius punched his arm. “I’m talking about Harry. Be the family the kid needs rather than the one he has. You know I’m innocent. He knows I’m innocent. That’s what matters right now, even if I’m on the run. I have to hope that I’ll be free one day,” he said. “If I don’t, I’ll just…end up reliving Azkaban.”_

_He released Remus and picked up another ferret carcass, tossing it toward Buckbeak._

_“I have to hope that I’ll be free, that I can adopt Harry, and that the two of us can be together again as we were before.”_

_“And you don’t think that’s too much?”_

_“Sometimes, but it’s what we deserve.”_

Remus lowered his hand and steered the stroller away from the horses.

 _Seems like no one got what they deserved in the end,_ he thought.

#

He woke gradually, savoring the haze that came from good sleep and arousal.

Harry reached for his glasses and read the clock before kicking off his blankets. He set his glasses back down on the bedside table and removed his clothes.

He shut his eyes and delved back into the dream, curling his fingers around his cock.

_Harry knocked on the Defense classroom’s door and waited for Remus’ voice to grant him permission to enter. Once he heard his voice bid entry, he entered and shut the door behind him, locking it with a murmured spell._

_Remus glanced up from his work, confused. He blinked._

_“Hello?”_

_“Professor,” Harry stated._

_The confusion ebbed and Remus set his quill down._

_“Why are you wearing your invisibility cloak, Harry?”_

_Harry removed it, letting Remus stare, wide eyed and mouth gaping._

_“Harry…”_

_“Before you say anything, just hear me out. I’ve already thought everything out and I don’t care. I love you, Professor Lupin. Besides, I’m an adult now and—”_

_Remus leaned back, shock giving way to sternness. Harry expected him to send him away, but the silence remained unbroken as Remus continued to stare. At last, Remus spoke._

_“I know you are,” Remus said. “Are you certain this is what you want?”_

_“Yes,” Harry said._

_Remus beckoned him to approach. Harry walked toward him and around the desk. Once close enough, Remus reached out for him. He grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him closer till he was between Remus’ legs. Remus kissed his chest and kneaded Harry’s ass._

_Harry shut his eyes, running his hands through Remus’ hair. A growl sent a shiver down his spine before Remus spun him around._

_“Hands on the desk and spread your legs.”_

_Harry obeyed, fighting a blush at how exposed he was for Remus._

_”Beautiful,” Remus purred, spreading the cheeks apart. “You’ve always been my best student, Harry. So how about one last lesson before you graduate?”_

_“Yes,” Harry hissed, arching his back and pressing into Remus’ hands. Remus gave his ass an appreciative squeeze, then let go._

_“Clear my desk. No magic.”_

_Harry obeyed, setting the contents on the desk top aside on the students’ desks instead. Once completely cleared, he waited for further instruction._

_“Get on my desk, hands and knees.”_

_Once situated on the desk as directed, Harry hissed at the cool sting of a cleansing charm._

_He gasped again as Remus’ gripped his cock in slick fingers while the other hand massaged his puckered entrance._

_“Have you done this before?”_

_“Yes,” Harry said. “But never with another.”_

_“Never?”_

_“No,” He replied._

_Remus hummed as one finger slipped inside Harry. His other hand gently slid over Harry’s cock. Harry squeezed the desk’s edge._

_“Professor…”_

_Remus rolled his thumb and forefinger around the crown of Harry’s cock, gently squeezing enough to send a jolt of pleasure through him but not enough to bring completion. Remus pushed a second finger inside as he slid his other hand down to knead Harry’s sack._

_“Never been with another person at all? Not even Ms. Weasley?”_

_Harry shook his head, biting his lip._

_“Don’t hold your voice back, Baby,” Remus said. “I’m going to show you how I want my partner to take and how I like my partner to give.”_

_Partner…_

_Synonymous with lover…_

Harry gasped as he came, arching his back and voice caught in his throat.

“Shit,” he growled, cursing his rotten control.

Every fucking time he thought of Remus while masturbating, he never got far. Never managed to imagine what it’d be like to be fucked by him or to fuck him.

Add to that, it was difficult to get it up. Having to worry more about bloodthirsty mad dark lords tended to leave much desired in exploring one’s sexuality. Apparently his body still seemed to be on guard despite the danger having long passed.

He regained his breath and went to shower, ignoring Walburga Black’s horrified scream as he passed by her portrait. One of the things he was certain to do was to blast that wall to oblivion since he couldn’t remove the damn portrait.

After a relaxing shower and dressing in comfortable sweats and a loose t-shirt, Harry went to make himself a light breakfast. As he ate, he heard the floo in the living room and went to inspect it, coffee in hand.

“Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said.

“Good morning, Professor,” he greeted. “What brings you to my fireplace?”

“Well, I was thinking, if you’ve not found a job yet, to offer you a position at Hogwarts.”

Harry sat on the couch with his legs crossed. “A teaching position?”

“Yes.”

“I thought that teachers need to take a certain program first.”

“I think after your fifth year, you’ve more than proven your knack for it.”

Harry sipped his coffee.

“I know you’ve expressed a lack of interest in joining the aurors lately,” she continued. “And have thought you might like to have a position on the staff instead. You’d be a junior professor, of course. It doesn’t pay as well as our tenured positions…”

“Which position did you have in mind? Transfiguration?”

“No. I’ve already found my own replacement. I see you as a better fit for Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

Harry took another sip, frowning. He really wanted a break from all that.

“What about Remus?” he asked.

“If it wasn’t such a risk, I would not mind rehiring him at all,” Minerva said. “He was one of the best teachers to come to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, most would rather the teacher be incompetent than a werewolf. Personally, I’d rather a competent teacher infected with vampirism and lycanthropy both. But as most parents wouldn’t trust such a witch or wizard with their lives, let alone their children, I am left with an alumnus of a teacher that measured up to the competence I expect.”

Harry set his mug down on the coffee table. “I’ll think about it, Professor,” he decided. “But I would like a year to actually relax, you know. Not a summer.”

“Well, whatever you decide, I hope to hear from you soon, Potter.”

He noted and ignored the evident disappointment in her voice.

“Have a good day.”

“You as well, Professor McGonagall,” he said.

The fire died and he leaned back in his seat. With a sigh, he grabbed floo and tossed it in the fire, calling Hermione. If anyone could help him figure out what he should do, it was her.

After explaining Minerva’s offer, Hermione asked if she could come over. He granted her permission and she stepped through, grinning ear to ear.

“You know that, erm, I was offered to take over the Muggle Studies position just last night,” she said. “Professor McGonagall figured it would be better taught by someone who _has_ a Muggle background.”

“Most muggle borns don’t take Muggle Studies.”

“And yet we’ve a better chance at teaching it than someone who isn’t.”

“Valid point.” Hermione picked up his mug. “More coffee?”

“Sure.”

She went to the kitchen and returned with two mugs. She handed Harry’s back to him and sat beside him. “You have talent in Defense. You’ve already done so much in the field. You already taught it,” she said. “And everyone who joined Dumbledore’s Army benefited from your lessons. And you can still figure out who you are while you teach. Sure we’ll just be junior professors, but it’s still something to look forward to. And Ron’s taking over for Transfiguration, so…”

“You’ve both been offered jobs at Hogwarts?”

“And we already accepted them. Same with Neville. And Malfoy.”

“Malfoy?”

“Someone’s got to take over for Snape and Slughorn. So he’s taking over as potions master and head of Slytherin. And with McGonagall now becoming the new Headmistress, she’s also looking for a new head of Gryffindor. And all four of us qualify as potential heads of Gryffindor House. While Flitwick’s been promoted to deputy headmaster.”

Harry massaged his forehead. “And we were going into ministry work four years ago.”

“I think that’s done with,” Hermione said. “After everything we went through, I doubt we want that much excitement anymore.”

“Yep,” Harry said. “I guess this place isn’t going to be liveable for a while longer once I find people willing to remodel it for me,” he stated, wondering what Remus had decided. “I’ll send her an owl to let her know that I’ll accept her offer.”

Hermione squealed and hugged him.

“You’ve got to come with me and help me figure out what best books would work—not Flourish and Blotts, I’m getting my text books at Barnes and Nobel.”

“As long as you’ll help me figure out mine.”

“Gladly,” Hermione said.

Harry summoned some parchment, a quill, and inkwell, and Hermione continued on.

“I was thinking of teaching fairy tales for my third years. Brothers Grimm, Hans Christian Anderson, you know…and what the impact is on Muggle culture. Maybe in fourth and fifth year, teach philosophies and religions.”

Harry paused at that and looked at her. “But you don’t believe any of that.”

“I don’t have to believe it to teach it properly,” Hermione said. “And with the philosophies and religions, I should also teach the cultures that associate with them…Oh! What about you?”

“I don’t know, Defense has always been an…erratic subject. Inconsistent.”

Hermione hummed. “I’ll help you figure something out, Harry.” Harry dried his quill and went to wash the ink off his hands. “When we had a competent teacher, it wasn’t that bad.”

“I know,” he said. “But I don’t think I should perform unforgiveables for fourth years.”

“Yeah, don’t do that. Or turn students into ferrets, no matter how deserving.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Harry said, shaking water off his hands before drying them. “I’ll meet you at the Leaky for lunch, then we’ll head into Muggle London?”

“Good plan. Would you mind Ron coming?”

“Why would I? War’s over.”

#

Harry and Ron followed Hermione down the aisles, holding her potential “text books” as she perused for more. _The Bible_ , _the Quran_ , _the Bhagavad Gita_ , _the Upanishads_ , _Complete Works of Shakespeare,_ _Complete Works of Hans Christian Anderson_ , _Complete Works of The Brother’s Grimm_ …

And that was no where _near_ the whole list.

“Mad,” Ron said, “Just mad. Who cuts off their toes to fit into a bloody shoe?”

“Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode,” Hermione stated, “If it means possibly marrying Prince Charming.”

Ron flipped to another story. “ _Rumplestiltskin_ …sound’s interesting.” He flipped through it and winced. “How does one manage to rip themselves in half?!”

“Like _the Tale of the Three Brothers_ isn’t any less violent?” Hermione pointed out.

“No one rips themselves in half,” Ron pointed out, shutting _Brothers Grimm_ and waving it in her face. Hermione placed a book titled _Cultures of the World_ in his hands.

“I’m not teaching firsties, Ron. I think third years can handle them just fine. Oh! _Sophie’s World_! Excellent!” She gave that one to Harry and paused. “Did I grab _The Wizard of Oz_?” She skimmed the titles she’d already grabbed. “Yes. I did, but not _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Alice through the Looking Glass._ Go find us a table I’ll grab those and meet you there.”

Hermione strode past them, practically skipping.

“She’s your girlfriend,” Harry said.

“Shut up,” Ron snapped. They went to a table and set the books down. “I’m just sticking with what McGonagall used for Transfiguration. Easier and already approved.” He opened the Bible. “This one doesn’t make any sense.”

“That’s because it’s the main book of two very old religions. And that’s all I really know about it. I don’t think any of these religious texts will really help her out…”

“I’m just exploring my options for now,” Hermione said as she returned, adding another five books to the pile. “I grew up on most of these,” she said. Though…” She stared at her selection. “Muggle fairy tales and history for third and fourth years…fifth years could focus on…ooh…”

“Tea?” Harry offered.

“Please,” Hermione said, sitting down, staring at the books before her. Harry motioned for Ron to follow him. Once out of ear shot, he turned to him.

“I think we got it easy.”

“You think? I know. But we also know Hermione. She’s got this.”

“As long as I’m not dragged into her hell, I’m good.”

Ron nudged him. “You gonna keep trying to seduce Lupin while we’re teaching?” Harry glowered at him. “I’m just asking, mate. No need to wish me dead.”

“I’m not trying to seduce him,” Harry snapped. “And be careful, will you? Muggles aren’t nearly as accepting as wizards are about that sort of thing.”

“What? Homosexuality?”

“Ron!” Harry hissed.

“Wow, keep your pants on, mate. I’m on your side.”

“Some people get killed because of it, especially in the Muggle World.”

Ron stilled, stunned. “You’re joking.”

“I wish,” Harry said, frowning. They approached the counter. “I’m sure Hermione would gladly explain it to you,” he said with a sigh. “Only because I don’t want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_creatures


	4. Chapter 4

Remus hadn’t been to Grimauld Place since Sirius’ death. It hadn’t changed since.

“BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUD BLOODS!!!” Teddy whimpered, wailing and being woken from his nap in the stroller.

“Shut up, Slag,” Harry snapped, followed by the sound of curtains sliding.

Remus parked the stroller and picked up Teddy, patting his back. “You’re okay, buddy,” he whispered, trying to calm him down. Harry met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sorry about that,” he said. “She’s not happy I got the house, obviously.  Hey, Teddy,” he cooed. “She woke him, didn’t she?”

“She did.”

“That does it, I’m blasting that bloody wall to bits,” he growled. “Tea?”

“Tea would be nice,” Remus said. “And some juice for Ted.” He followed Harry into the kitchen and transfigured a chair into a high chair for Teddy. After locking him in, Remus sat down as Harry set a sippy cup in front of Ted and ruffled his hair.

“Tea will be ready in a bit,” he assured him.

“I’ve given your offer some thought.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking I should take it.”

“Excellent,” Harry said, grinning. “That’s great. You can pick a room if you like.”

“I think I’ll just stay here on the full moon,” Remus said. “The basement’s already set up for me.”

“There’s a basement?” Harry asked.

“Sirius and I modified it. No one but one of us could get down there.”

Harry hummed. “Well, since that was your area originally, feel free to do whatever you like with it,” he said. Remus managed a small smile.

“Thank you, Harry,” he said. “I appreciate that. So what exactly do you want done? Aside from knocking down the wall with Walburga Black’s portrait.”

“House elf heads need to go…new lighting and carpeting…I might go hardwood flooring. Um…I was thinking of getting rid of this furniture and replace it with my own. Um…other than the one, I haven’t decided which walls to keep and which to knock down. I was also thinking of repainting some of the walls. I don’t know what color yet.”

“But you want to make the place more inviting. More of a home.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“I think we could do that. Of course, with how many permanent sticking charms there are about, that might make it hard to remove some of the photographs and the like…A lot of which if removed, could be sent to other members of the Black Family.”

“Isn’t that just the Malfoys?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll talk to Draco,” Harry sighed. “Ask him if he or his parents wants anything from here. Anything that can’t be removed, I’m okay with having them knocked down with the wall and the wall rebuilt.”

The kettle whistled and Harry stood. “What kind of tea would you like? I’ve chamomile, peppermint, black, green…”

“Peppermint would be nice,” Remus said. He took a moment to check on Teddy, now content with his sippy cup locked between his gums. Harry returned with two mugs.

“So, I’m all right with knocking down the walls and having just two-by-fours for a bit if it comes down to that. Most of this will probably go to Diagon’s secondhand shop anyway. I’ve no use for it, after all.”

“Fair enough.”

“As for compensation, I was thinking 900 galleons per month.”

Remus choked on his tea. “What?”

“Is that too little?”

“No, just the opposite,” Remus said. “That may be too much. Are you sure you can afford to pay me that much?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “You also need to be able to get the ingredients for the wolfsbane potion as well as supplies for Teddy and yourself. Um, and that’s not including how much I give for what you’ll need as far as the supplies for the house.”

Remus set his mug down and held his hands in his hair. “Harry, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Harry said, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m here to help however I can.”

“I can’t accept 900 a month.”

“Well, isn’t that how much you made as a teacher?”

“I made 850 as a teacher.”

“And the average for a construction worker is 550,” Harry said. “That’s not enough for a single father. How about 875? That’s more than what you made at Hogwarts, and is enough to provide for yourself and Teddy.”

Remus massaged his head, thinking it through. “All right. Still seems a bit much, but I’ll accept it.”

“Excellent!” Harry said. “We can set everything up at Gringotts this afternoon. If you’re free.”

“Yes, I am,” Remus said. “Harry, thank you.”

“I should thank you,” Harry said. “I’m not going to be here most of the year anyway…just got hired at Hogwarts myself.” Remus’ grin widened.

“Congratulations. Just don’t cause as much trouble as you did as a student, all right.”

Harry laughed. “I think I can manage this time around.”

#

They met Neville at the Three Broomsticks for lunch on the thirty-first of August. He grinned at them as they joined him around the table. “Got dragged into teaching too?” he asked.

“Transfiguration,” Ron said.

“Muggle Studies,” Hermione added.

“Defense,” Harry finished.

“Herbology,” Neville finished. “Did you hear that Malfoy…”

“Potions?” Hermione asked. “Yes, we did. Supposedly, he’s matured.” Neville scoffed.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” he said. Then he grinned. “Then again, he’s reliant on me for some potion ingredients now, so…”

“Cheers,” Ron said. He and Neville clinked their butterbeer glasses together, “And best of luck to the four of us in getting Head of Gryffindor.”

“Not it,” Harry shouted.

“Not it,” Neville added.

“Hermione?” Ron asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“I can see that.”

“Shut up,” Hermione snapped. “I’m teaching an extracurricular class. Have you seen a head of house teach an extracurricular class? It’ll likely be one of you three.”

“No!” they cried, laughing.

“If anyone can do it, you can, Mi,” Ron said, kissing her cheek. “And you’ll likely become a headmistress, too. Headmistress Granger. I like that. Or Headmistress Weasley if we get married, considering you can stand me long enough to marry me.”

“If it goes that long, I’m planning to hyphenate: Headmistress Granger-Weasley.”

“Works for me,” Ron said. Hermione kissed him.

“Thank Merlin we don’t have to live through their moping, eh, Harry?” Neville asked.

“Thank Merlin indeed,” Harry agreed.

“Now we all just have to deal with Harry’s moping.” Hermione stated. Ron snorted, wincing as butterbeer went up his nose.

“What do you mean?” Harry snapped.

“R. J. Lupin,” Hermione stated. Harry blushed and slumped back in his chair.

“Oh, yeah. He’s single again, isn’t he?” Neville added, grinning just as mischievously. “And now that we’re of age, you needn’t worry about getting him in trouble.”

“Third year was horrible,” Ron said.

“You’re bed wasn’t next to his,” Neville reminded him. “You didn’t have to hear him half the time.”

“What?!” Harry shouted. “I thought I was quiet. What about the silencing charms I put up?!”

“Did you really remember to put them up or do you _think_ you did?”

“Oh fuck me, I’m so sorry, Neville…”

“Thankfully we aren’t living together anymore, so you don’t need to worry about noise as much anymore,” Neville said.

“Are you ever going to let me live this down?”

“No.”

Harry groaned and banged his head on table. “Ron?”

“Yeah.”

“Murder me.”

“You know, I would, but I don’t want to go to jail, so I’ll pass.”

“Fuck you, mate.”

“I’ve Hermione for that—ow!”

#

Once his quarters were set, Harry flopped onto the bed, groaning. He’d been in the office outside his room several times. To have that desk now be his seemed strange. Being in these rooms more so as he had never been inside them…

What he’d do to personalize it, he wasn’t sure yet. Some posters? Using the photo book for inspiration?

Exactly what, he couldn’t fathom.

Harry stared at the ceiling blankly. A pop alerted him to the arrival of lunch and he sat up, stretching. He approached the small kitchen and thanked the Elf before picking up his sandwich and taking a hearty bite.

Ah, the food of Hogwarts. Always so delicious. Once finished, he sent the dishes back to the kitchens and went to meet with Ron on the Quidditch pitch, Firebolt over his shoulder.

He grinned at Ron as he neared the pitch. “Hey, mate!” he shouted. “I don’t think we’ve enough players for a proper game.”

“Fuck that,” Ron snapped, tossing Harry a beater’s bat. “Try not to get your arm broken again, Harry.”

“That was only once and it would’ve been fine if not for Lockhart.”

He mounted his broom and kicked off. “Release the bludger!” he shouted at Ron, who did so and joined Harry in the air.

The bludger raced back toward Ron, who hit it in Harry’s direction. From there, they took to hitting the bludger about while racing around the pitch.

After an hour, they landed. Harry caught the bludger and wrestled it back into place.

Ron leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. “Damn pity we won’t get much of a chance to play now that we’re teachers.”

“Yup,” Harry agreed, locking the chest. “But I’m sure we’ll figure something out to keep in shape.”

“Fair enough, Mate. Hey, you think you’ll be okay teaching? It’s Ginny’s last year.”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be okay. She knows I’m not interested in getting back together. Teaching kind of solidifies it. I hope.”

“Well, if she gives you any issues, let me know.”

“Will do,” he said.

Harry thanked him. “You’re the best, Ron.”

“I know I am. Hey, you think McGonagall is going to be as eccentric as Dumbledore?”

“McGonagall? Eccentric?” Harry parroted.  They stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“Yeah, right,” Ron chuckled. “I don’t think she knows how to be eccentric. Let along how to have fun.” They set the trunk back down in the supply closet and went upstairs.

“So, speaking of love lives,” Harry began, “Do you plan to marry Hermione?”

“Yes, but not yet,” Ron said. “I want to be absolutely certain she and I aren’t making a mistake.”

“Mistake?”

“Well, you know, we’re different. I don’t want either of us to end up unhappy.”

Harry hummed. “I think you’re fine, Ron. You and Hermione have your ups and downs, but that’s just always been the case between the two of you since we all met.”

“Oh Merlin, she used to be so uppity,” Ron laughed. “Come a long way, our Hermione. _It’s Levi_ -oh- _sa. Not levios_ -ah.”

Harry snorted. “ _I’m going to bed before you have another brilliant idea to get us killed, or worse: expelled._ ” Ron laughed. “Thank Merlin indeed. She’s definitely gotten her priorities straight.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Harry agreed, checking his watch. “I’m nervous.”

“Same, mate,” Ron stated. “Same. We’re so screwed.”

“Say what you want, I feel we’ll be just fine. We survived being students here and that was with Voldemort on my tail all six of those years. Not including the seventh when we ran off to hunt horcruxes and the Hallows. After all that, teaching a bunch of teenagers should be easy.”

A door banged open and Malfoy jumped out, slamming it shut. His pale face shone pink and his usually neat hair was in disarray.

“Dare I ask?” Harry said. Malfoy glared at him.

“I don’t want to discuss it.”

“You sure, you do look a bit disheveled.”

“No fault of my own, Potter,” he glanced at Ron. “You, too?”

“Transfiguration.”

“So…what’s in there that you’re trying to avoid?” Harry asked.

Malfoy sighed and opened the door. A dog jumped out and tackled Ron to the ground.

“Meet Cleo,” he said. “I got a crup since I saw you last. She’s only two months old, but it didn’t occur to me that crups were this high maintenance. I mean, I always knew, of course…”

“Didn’t expect them to be this high maintenance?” Harry asked. Ron pushed Cleo off and stood. “Don’t crups need to get a tail cut so they don’t through off muggles?”

“As if I’d take my dog out into the muggle world,” Malfoy scoffed. “Nor am I getting her modified. Oi! Cleo! Get back here!” Cleo bounded up the stairs. “Damn it,” Malfoy growled. He summoned a leash and chased after her.

“Well, this will be interesting,” Harry said. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. What was he thinking getting a crup puppy?”

“Beats me. I’ll stick to owls and cats, thanks. Easier to handle.”

“Fine by me. Want to see what he does next? I’m looking forward to seeing him make a fool of himself trying to catch his dog?”

“Sure.”

#

 Remus entered the ministry, walking down to the court rooms where he might be able to find someone able to help him.

If there was anyone able to help him. Or at least willing.

He paused outside of an office and exhaled, knocking. Once bidden entry, he opened the door to greet Percy Weasley, who motioned to a chair for him.

Once both were situated, Percy snapped his finger and parchment flew upward with a quill waiting to write. “This has to do with the ruling that you cannot have sole custody of your son, correct?”

“Yes,” Remus said. “I was recently hired by Harry Potter to remodel his house.” Percy nodded, scratching his chin. “And I know that while I know my condition makes it difficult, with my mother-in-law’s help, I can manage. I know that this decision wasn’t made to be cruel, but it is cruel never the less. I don’t want to be separated from my son or lose custody of him.”

Percy hummed. “I’ll see what I can do to help,” he said. “But I can’t make any promises that I can sway the wizengamot to your side. We all have to think about your son’s wellbeing first and foremost.”

“I know,” Remus sighed, “and I appreciate that, but I’m still his father. I don’t want to lose him. Not after everything and everyone else I’ve lost.”

The quill paused as Percy thought. “Tell me about the job you got recently. You said you’re remodeling Harry Potter’s house?”

“Yes.”

#

He had a migraine by the end of his meeting with Percy. Remus returned to Andromeda’s house and dragged his feet up the stairs to his room. He wanted to sleep while he had the chance. He covered his eyes with his forearm and sighed before turning onto his side and stared at the wall.

_“Rough day?”  She asked. Dora climbed in next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Remus nodded. The full moon was the night before and as always, he felt significantly ill afterward. “Is there anything I can do to make it easier?”_

_“I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “Just stay with me.”_

_“Of course,” she assured him, kissing his shoulder. “I love you, Remus.”_

_He hummed, mumbling the words back, not entirely sure he really did mean them…_

He woke to the wails of a waking baby and sat up, stretching before going to check on Teddy and see what was bothering him. After a nappy change, he settled Teddy back down in his crib and brushed a strand of blue hair back.

“I love you, Teddy,” he whispered. “Daddy loves you so much. I want you to know that no matter what happens next.”

Teddy grabbed Remus’ hand in both of his and promptly began gnawing on it with his sharp teeth. Remus hissed and pulled his hand out.

“Ow. Don’t bite Daddy, Ted. That hurts.”

He ruffled his hair once more and left the room, deciding he’d napped long enough and wanted a cup of tea. Once the kettle was on and a tea selected, Remus reviewed Grimauld Place’s blue prints, trying to figure out what to do.

The muggle photographs he took of the house made him think that knocking down the walls and leaving free standing two-by-fours was the better option. After all, Sirius’ family did have quite a love for Permanent Sticking Charms.

That aside, Harry had yet to tell him what the plan was regarding certain Black family heirlooms. Well, he didn’t expect to hear from Harry until the weekend started anyway when he’d have time away from school to meet with Remus and discuss the plans for the house further.

In the meantime, he would just have to be patient.

“Hello?” Andromeda called.

“Kitchen,” Remus replied, flipping through the photos again. Andromeda joined him.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Not since I got back.”

“I’ll make something then,” she said.

He thanked her and jotted notes on what might work instead of breaking down the house and starting again from scratch.

“How’d you meeting with the Wizengamot member go?”

“Okay, I suppose. Nothing definite,” he said. “But it wasn’t an outright ‘there’s nothing I can do,’ so that’s what I’m clinging to.”

“Well, whatever happens, I’m not keeping you and Teddy separate,” Andromeda assured him, pouring herself some tea.

#

Cleo gnawed on a bone, forked tail slapping the wall as she did so. “Never have I ever…” Malfoy screwed his face up trying to think of something. “Had sex in the astronomy tower.” Ron took a swig. “Really now, Weasley.”

“When I was with Lavender Brown,” he said. “Before I regretted dating her, that is.”

“Does Hermione know?” Harry asked.

“Yes, she knows. Now, my turn. Never have I ever had a sex dream about a teacher.” Both Harry and Malfoy took a drink. “Harry, I know who you were dreaming of, but Malfoy, care to share with the rest of us?”

“Used to have a huge crush on Snape back in school,” he said. He turned to Harry. “And you, Potter? Or am I the only one going to reveal my teacher-crush.”

Harry rolled his eyes at that. “Shut up, Malfoy.”

“Hey, I told you two, you tell me.”

Harry sighed, wondering if he was really drunk enough for this. “Lupin.”

Malfoy hummed. “Can’t say I see the allure myself, but each their own.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Lupin was too shabby for my liking. But clean him up a little, get some new robes and _damn_!”

“Ponce fop,” Harry muttered.

“Say what you will, Snape was fine without the robes hiding everything.”

“Snape was an ass,” Ron stated.

“Yes, he was,” Malfoy said, smirking. “A fine ass indeed.”

“Malfoy, there is such a thing as too much information.”

“Ah, just to think that some naïve teenagers will be wanking to us now,” Malfoy said. “Here’s to not losing our jobs because some student decided to seduce us.”

“Damn it, Malfoy, shut up,” Harry said.

“You know it’s true.” Harry transfigured a chair into a pillow and sent it flying at Malfoy, successfully knocking his whiskey glass out of his hand and all over him. Malfoy sputtered. “Potter, you are a rude bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.beyondhogwarts.com/cgi-bin/gringotts.cgi


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting at the teacher’s table seemed more surreal than it should be. Harry thought he’d feel different there, but he didn’t. He only felt out of place.

Hagrid waved at him across the table and Harry grinned back, raising his glass of butterbeer in salute.

The second through seventh years filed in little by little, filling the hall with drowning noise.

Harry remained nervous and wished he could have sat with his friends.

Sadly, the teachers had a particular seating arrangement that he hadn’t really cared about until now. He really wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione. Even Neville would be a better seating companion than Malfoy, but as it was, the Defense Teacher always sat next to the Potions Professor.

The doors opened and Flitwick entered with the new group of First Years, small and twitchy as they were led down the row to the front of the school as Flitwick readied the Sorting Hat.

The seams opened and the Hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I’m pretty,_

_But don’t judge on what you see_

_I’ll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all!_

At last, the song ended and Flitwick climbed up onto another stool so to place the hat on the students one by one. Name after name was called before the Hat was sent back to the Headmistress’ office and McGonagall stood.

“Welcome all to our first day of a new term,” she began. “To get the mundane out of the way: first years, you would do well to note that the Forbidden Forest is named as such _because_ it is forbidden. Any who venture there risk detention and on up to expulsion.

“Furthermore, banned products from both Zonko’s Joke Shop and Weasley Wizard Wheezies can be found on Mr. Filch’s office door. For returning students, I would like to introduce new members of our staff. Taking over for me in Transfiguration is Professor Ronald Weasley.”

She waited for the applause to die down. “Taking over for the late Professors Burbage and Carrow in Muggle Studies is Professor Hermione Granger.

“Madam Sprout has opted for retirement, and taking over for her Herbology class is Professor Neville Longbottom.

“Taking over for Professor Slughorn in Potions, who also returned to retirement, is Professor Draco Malfoy, who will also fill the role of Head of Slytherin House.

“And taking over or long unfulfilled Defense Against the Dark Arts class will be Professor Harry Potter.

“Professor Sinistra will fill in the role of Head of Hufflepuff House. And the head of Gryffindor House…”

Harry tensed.  
She was going to announce it now?

Why wasn’t anyone of them warned?

“Will be Professor Weasley.”

Harry glanced over at Ron.

He didn’t seem as pale as he expected. She must have told him before hand. Ron couldn’t keep something like that secret if he wanted to unless not given any choice but to. She had to have left it to last minute.

“Now,” Minerva raised her hands and clapped. “Enjoy.”

The food appeared and the noise returned, drowning out the echo of the hall.

Harry ate heartily, quite happy to gain free food once again. Around him, his former teachers and now cohorts spoke of the summer and what transpired for them since the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Oi, Weasley!” Draco shouted across the table.

Harry winced massaging his ear.

“House cup’s going to Slytherin this year!”

“You wish, Malfoy!” Ron shot back.

Of course.

How could anyone forget the House Cup?

#

Teddy splashed the water, making multi-colored bubbles fly, as Remus washed his hair.

Remus thanked Merlin that Teddy wasn’t at the age where he hated baths yet. He didn’t know what that would do when he learned to run and make a game of running out of the bathroom starkers.

Ah, children.

Remus washed the shampoo off his hands and ran warm water over Teddy’s head, careful not to get any in his eyes and ears.

Once certain the soap was clear, bath time was over. He lifted Teddy out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel, drying him off, and dressed him.

“There we are, ready for bed time,” Remus said, lifting Teddy up into his arms. “Shall we have a story?”

Teddy squealed and clapped his hands at the prospect of a bedtime story.

Remus set Teddy down in his crib before grabbing _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and turned to _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_. He lifted Teddy back up and sat in the rocking chair.

Teddy fell asleep long before the story ended. Remus set him back down and kissed his forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Ted. Daddy loves you.”

Remus left the door open a crack in case he was needed later in the night, and went to have a nightcap, massaging his neck as he descended the stairs. The clock chimed nine as he entered the kitchen to pour himself some whiskey. Andromeda was out with a friend for the night, so Remus could enjoy the drink and the silence in peace.

He sat at Ted’s armchair—now his—and lit the fire, enjoying the burn of the drink down his throat.

_“Hitting the shelves a bit early, aren’t you?”_

_“Go away, Tonks,” Remus snarled._

_She ignored him and took the bottle, pouring herself a glass._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Joining you. I was close to Sirius, too. Don’t I deserve a drink?”_

_“I want to be alone.”_

_“You’re always alone,” she retorted, sitting down and crossing her legs. “I don’t believe he’d ever want that for you.”_

_“What would you know?!” Remus snapped, banging his glass down and snarling at her. “You only recently got to know Sirius. You know next to nothing.”_

_Tonks took a drink contemplatively, unfazed by his aggression._

_“I know you and Sirius were partners…in pretty much every sense of the word, if anything. I’m not offering to take his place. I know I can’t. But I think Sirius and I were pretty similar. At the very least, I’m offering my friendship, Remus. Or are you too heartbroken to even accept that?”_

_Remus dropped his shoulders and sighed._

_“I could use a friend,” he said. He wasn’t in a position to reject that from her._

_All his friends were gone._

_All of them._

_He swallowed, throat tight as he gave in to the urge to cry. Tonks remained silent, just being there if he needed her. He bowed his head, refusing to close his eyes longer than a blink._

_If he did, he’d see Sirius fall through the veil. He’d see his last smile as he stumbled back into it._

_It took all his being to not follow, rational thought overcoming his shock._

_Instead, he held onto Harry, trying to prevent the last link to everything he had held dear from following. It’d been a hard year for him. He could sense that anger and hate, that desire to kill and be killed just by smelling it off his skin._

_He would have gone after Sirius._

_And if he’d gone, Remus would have followed. If not for Sirius, then for his request:_

_“If something ever happens to me, please watch over Harry in my place.”_

_“You know I will.”_

“What are you doing sitting alone in the dark?” Andromeda asked.

“Brooding, obviously,” Remus replied. “Wasn’t my intent, but with a lack of new books and no current interest in heading to the library, seemed like the best option.”

“Doubtful.”

Remus glanced at her. “What’s that mean?”

Andromeda sat at the couch, purse on the ground.

“You’re a strong man, Remus, and endured so much. Brooding is not the best option to anything. Though I understand why you want to.” She looked at the fire. “I miss Dora, too, Remus. And if I knew her at all, she wouldn’t want you brooding.”

Remus sighed, scratching the back of his head. “No, she wouldn’t, but I find myself thinking about them—her—a bit more than you know. And with Teddy having her powers…”

“We’ll tell him all about Dora when he’s old enough to understand.” She stood and squeezed his shoulder. “Life is for the living. We’ll see the dead when we die. Get some rest, Remus. I’ll keep an eye on Teddy.”

“Thank you.”

#

Harry reviewed his class schedule over breakfast:

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
8-10

| 

6th year NEWTs

| 

7th Year NEWTs

| 

6th Year NEWTs

| 

7th Year NEWTs

| 

1st Years All  
  
10-11

| 

3rd Year G&S

| 

3rd Year G&S

| 

2nd Years All  
  
11-12

| 

4th Year G&S

| 

4th Year R&H

| 

3rd Years All  
  
12-1

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch  
  
1-2

| 

5th year G&S

| 

3rd Year R&H

| 

5th Year R&H

| 

3rd Year R&H

| 

4th Years All  
  
2-3

| 

1st Year R&H

| 

1st Year G&S

| 

1st Year R&H

| 

1st Year G&S

| 

5th Years All OWLs  
  
3-4

| 

2nd Year G&S

| 

2nd Year R&H

| 

2nd Year G&S

| 

2nd Year R&H  
  
 

Ah.

NEWTS so early in the morning.

The seventh year class, he figured, would focus on NEWT criteria more than the sixth years, but that would wait until tomorrow. Having not taken his NEWTs, Harry wasn’t exactly sure if he was entirely capable of teaching that class.

Then again, his only experience in NEWT level Defense was when Snape taught it.

Blech.

He exhaled and finished his waffles before standing and. With a salutation wave at his friends, he headed to his office to prepare for the Sixth Years soon to enter his room. If they haven’t already…

He entered the classroom and approached his desk to gather what he’d need for the class. As he prepared, he caught a few students peeking into the classroom at him.

He ignored them. After defeating Voldemort last summer, his fame skyrocketed much to his chagrin and disdain. He hated his fame.

Fucking Voldemort and his fucking desire for immortality.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Exhaling, Harry waved his wand at the board, name appearing on the black surface. The bell rang the start of the first hour. The room filled quickly, nearly overflowing.

He arched a brow.

 _Great. It’s like when I became Quiditch captain all over again._ “Anyone who has not gotten an E or O on their OWLs, out,” he shouted.

The majority left, but the room was still too full.

“If you’ve not taken your OWLs yet, you need to leave, too. Same to those who are _not_ a sixth year. Seventh years, we meet tomorrow. You can wait a day. Out!”

At last, only his deigned students remained.

“Okay,” he said. “Welcome to NEWT Defense against the Dark Arts,” he began.

He looked around.

“Some of you might have been in the DA before. If so, this might be review. Some of you might be looking into joining the Aurors. If so, you might find yourself in situations that require you to think on your feet and rely on instinct. You will need to use whatever knowledge you have already available to you to survive. Sometimes, you might even need to kill. Any dark wizard or witch you go after, or goes after you, will _not_ hesitate to kill you. If that’s too much for you, then find another class.”

He waited to see if anyone would leave, but no one dared. Not one.

“All right then,”

With another wave, his syllabi floated to the students, one for each, before picking up his own copy:

_~Defense Against The Dark Arts NEWTs~_

_With a focus on the capture and control of XXXX and XXXXX creatures, this class will consider habitat, strengths, and weaknesses of dangerous creatures listed below, one per week. Every week, students will complete and turn in a two foot essay detailing the creature studied the previous week._

_The essays will be your study guide for the tests listed below._

_~1 st TRIMESTER~_

_XXXX Creatures – Sepetember 2 nd to October 26th _

_  
_

_Erklings_

_Gryffins_

_Hidebehinds_

_Kappa_

_Kelpie_

_Tebo_

_Three-Headed Dogs_

_Trolls_

_Yetis_

_  
_

_Test October 28 th _

_XXXXX Creatures – November 2 nd to December 14th _

_  
_

_Acromantulas_

_Basilisks_

_Chimaeras_

_Dragons_

_Lethifold_

_Manitcore_

_Quintaped_

_Dementors_

_  
_

_Test December 16 th _

A Hufflepuff raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“Wouldn’t Werewolves also be covered as a type of beast?”

Harry hummed, leaning against his desk. “Remind me: were all of you here during Remus Lupin’s tenure?” They nodded. He thought so. These students would have been first years when he was in his third. “How many of you saw him as a beast?”

None of them replied. The boy now blushed, sliding down his seat, trying to look small.

“I think all of us can say that Remus Lupin was a fantastic teacher and wizard. We knew by the end of the year that he was a werewolf. So where I stand on werewolves is that it really does depend on the werewolf in question. Not to say that werewolves are not dangerous. They are _very_ dangerous. But they are, mostly, human. I could have added them to our lesson plan, but who can tell me why I might not?”

A Ravenclaw lifted her hand. Harry nodded at her. “Because they’re only beasts once a month. Otherwise they’re no different than any other human.”

“Five points to Ravenclaw. They are no different than any other human, and I do not believe that they deserve to be treated as less because of their condition. Not to say that there are not werewolves that have done a lot of evil. There are lots of werewolves that are evil. And we will cover them. Not as beasts, but as potential dark wizards or dark beings. That said, not every werewolf you meet is going to be dark. From the experiences we had when Professor Lupin taught this class, we _know_ that. That said, we will cover werewolves next trimester. For now, let’s focus on Erklings.”

#

For a first day of class, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be. Seemed it went well for Ron and Hermione, too. Having a nightcap in Hermione’s office seemed like a good end to a good day.”

“Have you talked to Malfoy about the heirlooms?” Hermione asked setting her shot glass down for a refill. Harry nearly choked.

“I forgot. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

“Sooner you do, sooner Remus can get to work,” Hermione sang.

“Don’t push it, Witch, I know,” Harry snapped. “I’ll ask him at breakfast if he’s interested in anything. If he is, I’ll take him to my place on Saturday so he can get what he wants to keep.”

“Fine, but I’ll poke you at lunch if you don’t. I’ll poke you until you do.”

“Ron, Hermione’s threatening to violate me.”

“So? She violates me all the time. It’s not that bad.”

“Then it’s not violating,” Hermione said, giggling. “Besides I would not violate Harry the way I violate you, Ron. I wouldn’t want you getting jealous.”

Harry snorted, beat boxing sexy music, relishing in his friends laughter.

“Oh, I don’t think we’re mature enough for this job,” Hermione said, once she regained her ability to speak. Ron shrugged.

“We’re cool enough. Also, we’re not pissed yet, but getting there. Give it a bit more tequila and then we’ll talk about if we’re mature enough to teach.”

“Amen to that,” Harry said, lifting his shot. He and Ron clinked their glasses and knocked it back. A few minutes more and Hermione sent them on their way.

“But Mione, Baby,” Ron whined as he was pushed out.

“No, we need to be up in the morning and the two of you are going to be wishing you drank _less_ by six a.m. I’ll see you both at breakfast. Good night.”

“At least a kiss?” Ron asked, puckering his lips.

Hermione pushed him back. “Maybe tomorrow, but you can kiss Harry.”

She closed the door in their faces. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.

“I’m not drunk enough to kiss you, Mate,” Ron said. “I love you, but not that much.”

“That’s okay, you’re not my type,” Harry said.

But it got him thinking as they went to their own offices, bidding goodnight as Ron headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

What if he could get a kiss from Remus?

A part of him was sober enough to remind him that it wouldn’t be a good idea, but the thought continued to taunt him.

He made it to bed and discarded his clothes, falling into bed.

He slurred _Nox_ and set his wand down, He placed his glasses next to them and shut his eyes. Thinking of Remus, of his lips against his own, his lust again overcame him.

He didn’t think of a scenario, only of Remus’ beautiful mouth against his own.

He pressed his fingers to his lips, breathing deeply. Following that he moved his hands to his throat, imagining that Remus would gently drag his teeth along the column…

Harry moved down to his chest, pinching his nipples between his fingers till they hardened and budded. His lower body hummed gently as he moved his hands down his sides, imagining that his hands were Remus’. He spread his legs letting the cool air of his room caress him as he ran his hands over his thighs.

Harry turned over to lie on his front.

“Accio lube,” he said.

The bottle flew from the drawer into his hand. Harry poured a generous amount into his hand before setting it down and grabbing his wand to cast a cleaning spell on himself.

The sting of it, made him gasp and arch his back, ass in the air.

_Beautiful…_

Harry reached around and pushed two fingers inside his ass.

_Yeah, open up for me, Baby…_

“Remus,” he whispered, twisting his fingers inside and gripping at the sheets with the other hand.

He eased in a third finger and thrust them in and out, fucking himself as his lust overcame him. He needed more…

“Accio dildo,” Harry growled.

A veined plastic toy came to his hand and after adding lube and a charm to allow it to sense what he liked and desired, he removed his fingers, spreading his cheeks apart as the dildo nudged into his hole, steadily inching deeper inside him. Harry released his ass and humped the bed. He wanted this to last.

“Fuck… _Remus, yes_ …”

He bit his lip and gasped when the dildo located his prostate.  Harry clutched at the sheets as the dildo began to vibrate against his prostate. He fought the desire to come, to touch.

“ _Remus…_ ” he moaned. “Oh, God, Rem…”

He bucked as the dildo pulled out to the tip, the vibrations ceasing.

 _Such a sexy little cockslut,_ his dream Remus purred.

“Yes, fuck me, Remus…” he whispered.

His cock hung red and heavy between his legs. The dildo pulled out and over his perineum, nudging at his scrotum. Harry shuddered and turned over onto his back. The dildo slid over his cock, then back down and inside his hole, again seeking out his prostate.

_Yeah, Baby…I want to watch you…_

At last, Harry gave in and stroked his cock.

_Touch yourself for me…_

He bit his lip, staving off the need to come as much as he could. With one hand, he massaged his sack. With the other he squeezed the base.

_Come for me, Harry…I want to see you come…_

Only then, did he give in and loosened his grip enough to slide his hand over his cock, pulling at the crown and running his thumb around the slit.

One stroke.

Two.

Three.

Harry gasped. His muscles tensed and semen spurted free, coating his chest and abdomen. His hands fell to his sides. The dildo halted, lodged inside his ass. Harry stared at the ceiling. His head throbbed and his heart hammered in his chest.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

It’d been a while since he had an orgasm that good, if at all.

Maybe his body was finally able to accept that there was no danger about. That he could let his defenses down a little bit. Once a little strength was regained, he pulled the dildo free and cleaned it before decided to take a quick shower.

He cleaned the bed with a quick wave of his wand and turned the lights back on.

Harry glanced in the mirror as the water warmed up. Sweat coated his body, mingling with the spunk sticking to his chest. He grinned. _Damn, I’m hot. And drunk. And still fucking horny._

He carefully entered the shower and leaned against the wall again, thinking of Remus yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_creatures 
> 
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ministry_of_Magic_Classification


	6. Chapter 6

Harry made tea as Malfoy sought out heirlooms worth keeping, fitting them in a box with an extendable charm on it.

“Thanks for all this, Potter,” Malfoy said, setting the box down. “Though, wouldn’t they also go to Lupin and Mrs. Tonks?”

“If they wanted any of it, they never said. And if you saw the tapestry, I don’t think Andromeda would want such a painful reminder.”

“Fair enough,” Malfoy replied, sitting down. “Might I look at your tea selection?”

“Go ahead, but I don’t think you’ll find anything you’d willingly drink. I don’t buy the expensive stuff.”

“Tea is tea. If it was American tea, then I’d worry. Ooh, Orange Pekoe. Only tea bags?”

“After Divination, I swore off loose leaf,” Harry said, selecting an apple cinnamon tea bag. “Trelawney drove me mad for three years. I wish to Godric I never took her class.” He ignored the nagging whispers that if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have learned that Pettigrew lived and framed Sirius.

“Can’t say I’d blame you. I was in a different Divination class. Guess who she picked on after your class?”

“You?”

“Unfortunately. Scared the shit out of me: _My dear, the Grim Reaper dogs your steps_. Fuck that! If I didn’t love my parents so much, I would have dropped that class faster than you can say kneazle. I hated displeasing them more than they did. I was so glad when I could drop it after sixth year.”

“Any girls love it?”

“Pansy was enthralled.”

“Hermione dropped it. Trelawney treated her like a pariah because Hermione was more logical than most.”

“I can see that. Good for her. She’s officially my hero.”

“Should I announce that?”

“No. Getting punched by her was bad enough and we were thirteen then. I don’t want Weasley thinking I fancy his woman. He probably punches harder.”

“Actually he does,” Harry said, rubbing the phantom pain on his arm of being punched by Ron. “Even when he’s just messing around, it hurts.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Of course. We’re not perfect friends who never fight. He and I have had our rows before. I love him, but sometimes Ron can be an absolute twat.”

He poured the hot water into the mug and handed it to Draco.

“How’s your class going?”

“Well, I don’t know if I can live up to Snape’s level,” he said. “But so far so good. You?”

“Most of my students are more interested in that I’m bloody Harry Potter than anything else. Fucking annoying, that. If I could get away with it, I’d probably hex anyone who didn’t have a relevant question. I took about twenty points from Gryffindor because a fourth year for asking an inappropriate question.”

“How inappropriate?”

“Let’s just say it pertained to wands,” Harry said, gnashing his teeth. “I never thought I’d be disrespected like that in my life. Also had to report him to Ron, who took another twenty and slammed the kid with detention.”

Malfoy winced. “I think you’re going to be more the Snape figure than I will,” he said. “And thanks, mate, that puts Slytherin ahead of Gryffindor, at least. Now if we can just get ahead of Ravenclaw…”

“I won’t be _that_ bad.”

“He only showed favoritism because most of us Slytherins were the children of Death Eaters or somehow related to them. I bet he had his ass chewed out as much as I am in just the first few days.”

“Really now? Chewed out?”

“Well, threatened, more like. I sent a letter to my dad asking him if he dared do that.”

“What if he did?”

“Then I’m sending him a howler telling him why that level of meddling is unacceptable. Might do that with the other parents if they keep insisting I treat their children like precious snowflakes. Your children won’t be proper adults if you keep babying them. But don’t worry, they’re safe with me. I’ll teach them a thing or two about respecting others and what is and isn’t okay.”

“Toughening them up, are you?”

“Why bother when the soon-to-be-feared Professor Potter can do that for me?”

Harry snorted and raised his right hand. “I solemnly swear I will not show favoritism to Gryffindors nor will I make Slytherins’ lives a living hell.”

“I appreciate that, and in turn,” Malfoy set his mug down and mimicked Harry. “I solemnly swear I will not show favoritism to _Slytherins_ nor will I make _Gryffindors’_ lives a living hell.” He lowered his hand. “But I’m still taking the House Cup this year and rubbing it in Weasley’s face.”

You have fun with that.”

“So, Potter,” Malfoy smirked. “Tell me more about this crush on Lupin?”

“I thought he wasn’t your type.”

“I like my bloke’s regal, is all. But a bloke is a bloke. Plus, I didn’t know you were gay.”

“I’m pansexual, actually,” Harry said. “Not that I could talk to anyone about that. And I didn’t know you were gay either, so…”

Malfoy shrugged, “Didn’t matter much. I’m the only son, so my sexuality really doesn’t mean anything to my parents. As long as I marry and have an heir, they don’t care what else I do.”

“I thought the Wizarding world was more accepting of us.”

“Most are, but unless someone comes up with a way for us to get pregnant…” he shrugged again. “I accepted that a long time ago. Actually, for some time, I thought I had a crush on you. Only reason I was such an ass most of the time.”

Tea spewed out of Harry’s mouth down his chin.

Malfoy laughed. “Relax, Potter, it was a crush. A big crush, but still a crush. I got over you after our fourth year and looked for other blokes who _didn’t_ hate my guts.”

Harry cleaned himself with a napkin. “You hid it well. I never would have known.”

“Most of my house _knew_. I wasn’t hiding it well at all. You’re just that thick. Wasn’t that the year you were infatuated with Cho Chang? She’s just as dense if she couldn’t see that.”

“Ugh…don’t remind me of that disaster…”

“Then again, Lupin.”

“And I hoped you forgot.”

“Never. Spill.”

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“It came and went here and there, but recently it was pointed out to me that I’ve always fancied him. No idea why. Maybe it had to do with most people were only interested in me as the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry.

“He didn’t think about whom I was or my fame or what I represented. And I didn’t repulse him like I did my aunt and uncle. He saw me and I liked that, I guess. I still do. He never saw this,” Harry touched his scar. “Just me. Also, with my reaction to Dementors and his ability to send them off, I guess I got this weird idea of him being a knight in shining armor or something.”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know it’s stupid.”

“No,” Draco said. “I don’t think it’s stupid at all. I never realized you were so…introverted.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“But then again, I suppose if you pass out from being in close quarters with a Dementor, then someone who fights it off for you would be perfect for dropping your trousers for.”

“Arse.”

“Honestly, I thought you were going to admit that he fulfills your daddy kink in all the right ways.”

“Really, Malfoy? I don’t have a daddy kink.”

“That you know of. Alas, it’s been left unfulfilled.”

Harry stared at his tea. “I think I’m gonna need alcohol to talk to you.”

“You’ll learn to love me,” Malfoy teased, smirking.

“Have you always been so weird and forward?”

“Yes. Do you not remember when we first met? Because I recall that being at Madam Malkin’s for our school robes. Not on the train.”

#

“Remus!” Andromeda called from the living room.

Teddy pushed away the spoonful of peas, mouth remaining closed.

“Floo for you!”

“Be right there,” he called back. “Maybe Gran will have better luck making you eat your vegetables,” he said, setting the spoon down on the plate.

He left the room, shoulders slumping at the clatter behind him. Andromeda patted his shoulder and went to take care of it.

“Hello?”

“Remus!” Harry shouted. “You’re home!”

“Yes, I am, are you okay?”

There was giggling, not Harry’s voice.

“Draco’s a happy drunk. Lucky bastard. I just get super horny. I’m a horny drunk.”

“It’s okay,” Draco said. “You’re sexy. It works.”

 _Merlin’s pants…_ “Okay. Have fun.”

“Nonono! Wait! Remus, come over! I wanna ride your cock!”

_Holy shit!_

“I don’t think that’d be appropriate, Harry.”

_Just remember: he’s apparently drunk and a horny drunk. Beats when Sirius was drunk, at least._

“You’re right. It’s not. Maybe I could see if my school uniform still fits and you can spank me, _Professor_.” Remus cleared his throat, looking behind him at the kitchen.

Seems Andromeda didn’t hear that.

“Is that better?”

“No, Harry, it is not.”

“What if I called you Daddy?”

Malfoy whooped in the background while Harry giggled.

“I’m gonna close the connection now. Don’t get too carried away.”

He doused the fire and stood.

“Well, that was awkward.”

Remus turned to Andromeda, who was smirking a little much for his liking.

“How much did you hear?”

“Every word,” she said. “I’m sure he’ll call back when he’s sobered feeling very foolish and contrite.”

“I’m sure, but right now, I’m embarrassed for him.”

_Too bad Sirius and Dora weren’t here to see that. They’d have a riot. Or a jealousy fit. Can’t decide…_

#

The morning of September 5th rose bright, lighting the living room of Number 12 Grimauld Place.

Draco laid on the floor, divested of his robes and shirt. Shoes and socks were strewn about.

Harry rested on the couch. His glasses were charmed to tint at as black as they could be to block out the light.

Both of them sported horrid migraines that pulsed from behind their eyes to the base of their skulls. Draco spoke first:

“I don’t think I’ve ever blacked out when getting drunk before.”

“Neither me,” Harry replied. “All that’s left is to get cross faced.”

“Yeah…already been there,” Malfoy said. “It’s fun when you don’t wanna puke.”

“Go ahead. Puke away. I’m gonna tear this place down and remodel it entirely.”

“Good for you,” Malfoy said.

“Kreacher,” Harry called weakly. “Kreacher, we need hangover potions…”

“Isn’t Kreacher at Hogwarts?” Draco asked.

“Right.”

The floo flared to life and Draco groaned.

“Fuck…”

“Hello, lads,” Remus said, stepping through. “How you feeling?”

“Shhhhh,” Draco said. “You’re too loud.”

“Dead,” Harry said. “That’s how we feel.”

“Death would be great compared to this. The Dark Mark would be great compared to this,” Draco added. “The Cruciatus curse would be great compared to this.”

“How much do you remember?”

“We blacked out at some point,” Harry said. “I remember nothing.”

“Neither do I,” Draco said.

“Why?”

Remus handed them hangover potions and helped them drink it first.

While they waited for it to kick in, he went to make them breakfast unable to keep the smile off his face. Maybe they’d remember in once the pain cleared up.

“BLOODY HELL!!!” Harry shouted.

And there it kicked.

Harry entered the kitchen, blush reaching down under his shirt. “Remus, I am so sorry. What I said was not appropriate and I really hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Just spank him and get it over with!”

“Malfoy! Shut the fuck up!”

“You know you want it,” Malfoy said, joining them in the kitchen. “Besides, that we got pissed aside, you at least told him.”

Harry glared at him.

“I suppose I’ve sobered enough to leave. Just let me…” he grabbed a box. “See you at school, Potter.” They waited for him to leave via floo back to Hogwarts before Harry sat down, head in his hands.

“I really am sorry, Remus.”

“You were drunk.”

“That’s beside the point. You’ve every right and reason to be upset with me for what I said.”

Remus set a plate of eggs in front of Harry.

“It was a shock, but hardly the worst things I’ve heard from a drunk man’s mouth.”

Harry glanced up at him, pouting.

“I forgive you. You let loose with a coworker. That’s all. Worse things have happened when people get drunk. So believe me: I forgive you. Just don’t make a habit of getting _that_ pissed.”

“Probably won’t,” harry said, chuckling weakly. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

“So, how long have you had a crush on me?” Remus asked.

Harry nearly choked, coughing. He summoned a glass of water and downed it, trying to get his food down and clear his airway at the same time.

“Sorry,” Remus chuckled.

“How long have you known?”

“Just now.”

Harry grimaced. “Malfoy…” he growled.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

How much should he reveal?

Will he be rejected?

 _Brace yourself, Harry_ , he thought.

“Well, I guess since my third year,” he mumbled. “Didn’t act on it because I didn’t want you to get in trouble or fired.”

“I see,” Remus said, leaning on the table, frowning.

Was he disgusted?

Or just thinking.

“And you still like me romantically?”

“Well…yes,” _and sexually. Don’t forget sexually_. “But I understand if it’s still too soon after Tonks. It’s only been a couple months since she died. And I don’t want to risk our friendship. I’m content.” _Liar._ “I just want to help any way I can if there is a way I can help.”

“Thank you, Harry,” he said. “I don’t want to risk our friendship, too. Besides, don’t you think I’m a bit old for you? I knew you when you were Ted’s age.”

“Don’t remind me,” Harry groaned.

He tried not to think on that particular detail. Remus probably changed his diapers too. He _really_ didn’t want to think of that!

“I know that your age is a sensitive topic, but really, Remus, you’re not that old. _McGonagall_ is old. You’ve a few decades to go before you’re that wrinkly.”

Remus threw his head back and laughed. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry grinned. “You’re quite welcome. Besides, I’m sure Ted will more than make you feel youthful again in no time, kid’s going to get hyper and run around once he’s turned two.”

“Don’t remind me. I’ve a feeling I’m in for some insanity…”

“Probably true,” Harry chuckled. “But, eh, Teddy’s adorable.”

“It helps he’s a boy,” Remus said, sighing. “I don’t think I’d survive a daughter.”

Harry couldn’t stop grinning.

No rejection.

No demands that get a hold of himself and date someone closer to his age.

It was almost perfect.

Of course, he wasn’t _going_ to ask Remus to go on a date with him.

Not yet. Not till he was certain he’d be more amenable to the idea of having a newer, younger lover.  That might not come for a while, but Harry had been patient so far.

He could wait a little longer if it meant letting Remus get used to the idea of the two of them being more than just friends.

Harry cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m almost done clearing out the house. Once everything _not_ nailed to something is taken care of, fee free to break down that wall,” he jerked his thumb toward Walburga Black’s portrait.

“Gladly,” Remus said, smirking. “It’ll be my pleasure. I promise not to use a bludger, though.” Harry laughed, clutching his stomach. “That might cause more damage than you want.”

#

“So,” Draco said at dinner when Harry sat beside him. “How’d it go?”

“I don’t know if I should kill you or hug you,” Harry admitted. “On the one, I wasn’t entirely ready to tell him how I felt, on the other, he was…understanding.”

“But no bite?”

“Not yet. His wife died a couple months ago. Let the bloke mourn a bit more properly than _that_.”

“Fair point. But at least he has one person in the dating pool, now in case he decides to swim again.”

Harry turned to Draco, glaring. “Why did you have to go to Slytherin?”

“Why did you have to go to Gryffindor?”

 _Fair point_ , Harry thought. He filled his plate with food and took to eating rather than continue to talk to Malfoy. If only not to rouse the suspicions of Ron, Neville, and Hermione. He doubted they’d understand right away this new and strange friendship he was developing with Draco Malfoy.

Long time rival and bully.

No. He didn’t think they’d understand at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry humped his mattress, skin hot and sweating in his arousal as he dreamed. Waking, he twisted around, sitting up and breathing heavily, half wishing that Remus would be there, really doing the things he imagined him doing.

He fell back on the bed, kicking the sheets off and ridding himself of his bed clothes. He reached for his wand and lit the candles in his room. Harry grabbed some lube and his favorite toy. He slicked his fingers up and reached for his hole, easing one finger in. It stung at first, but soon the sting gave way to a dull ache allowing him to ease in another finger. Harry groaned, lips forming Remus’ name.

He arched his back and spread his legs wider. Easing in another finger, Harry fisted the sheets with his other hand. God, he wanted Remus. Needed Remus. Needed his hands on him, his body on top of his own, to look into Remus’ eyes, to kiss his lips…

He reached for his toy, charming it to move on its own once nestled inside him. He wished it was Remus’ cock buried inside him rather than a dildo. Wished that Remus was behind him, holding his hips, rather than cold air.

Harry rolled over onto his back and the toy adjusted accordingly. He stroked himself, muscles tightening as an orgasm overcame him. He groaned again, back arching off the bed. Once the high ebbed, he removed the toy and cast a cleaning spell on it before lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He ran his hand down his chest and into his seed, still in an aroused post-orgasmic haze.

He glanced at the clock and decided he might as well get up and prepare for the day. As he showered, his thoughts lingered to his last encounter with Remus. Since telling him, nothing had progressed. Nothing had gone backward either.

Should he give up on Remus again?

Perhaps pursue another?

He did seem to have more an interest in men anyway, as he seemed to have gained. Harry bit his lip, hating the idea already. He wanted to know at least once if he and Remus could have a something…

Perhaps it came with being an adult and Remus being available again.

Perhaps it was that now he was more aware of his sexuality.

Perhaps it was both.

Harry finished his shower and went to dress, summoning a house elf with a request for some coffee before breakfast. He made his way to the clock tower to watch the sunrise while he could, smelling the fresh mountain air before he had to regain his Professor mentality.

#

As Percy argued in Remus’ defense, Remus took notes of the opposition’s argument.

He needed to understand why they didn’t think he could take care of his child. It pained him to take these notes, but they were vital regardless if he was going to win. He needed to obliterate each and every doubt if he was going to win custody of Teddy.

And after the hearing, he and Percy left the Ministry. He handed Percy his notes.

“They’re focusing on my…condition,” he said. “And how that can interfere with how I take care of my son. Seems to be that no matter what I do, what I am will always haunt me.”

Percy guided him to a food cart. “You’re a good man, Remus. And a good father. I’ll do my best to ensure that you win custody of your son.”

“I sense a but,” Remus said.

“But I know that you’ll still be in his life. You’re mother-in-law won’t have it any other way, I’m sure.”

“It’s not the same,” Remus said. “I can’t let what I am define me. Yet that’s all anyone sees.”

Percy squeezed his shoulder. “Not everyone,” he said. “Get anything you want to eat. My treat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Remus said. “Besides, I’ll be fed later at home.”

“Suit yourself,” Percy said. “I’m starving, though, and this place has the best chips.”

“I prefer my food sweet rather than salty,” Remus said, smiling salty.

“I remember,” Percy said. “The stash of chocolates were quite telling.”

“How…”

“My brothers are very resourceful when they want to be.”

“Fred and George,” Remus muttered. He massaged his forehead. “That explains a lot.” Percy hummed, fishing a sickle out for the vendor.

Once his money was in his purse and his bean and chips in his hand, they walked aside. “In my defense, I did find it and confiscate it.”

“But not return it.”

“No, I shared it with my mates. Sorry. If it helps, you’re taste in sweets is amazing.”

Remus snorted, shaking his head. “I’m glad you approve, I suppose. But I do ask you not steal my own snacks for yourself and your friends again.”

“Now let’s not go splitting hairs here, Professor Lupin, Sir,” Percy said, pushing his glasses up his face and grinning. “Fred and George did the stealing. I just happened to catch them and confiscated it. I merely neglected to return it.”

“Ah-ah, just because you’re brothers did the deed didn’t make it any less you’re responsibility in returning my stash when you did. You did not do your job as head boy. Ten points from Gryffindor. I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Weasley.”

Percy laughed.

#

“Boom!” Teddy shouted after another wall came crashing down. Remus glanced at him, safe and secure in a body bubble shield charm. Teddy grinned. “Boom!” he cried again.

“You like things going boom, huh?”

Teddy did not respond, only grinning up at him, hair as blue as ever.

“All right, want to see more things go boom?”

“More boom?”

“More boom,” Remus promised, “After lunch.”

He picked him up and left Grimauld Place, flooing to Diagon Alley. The Leaky had some excellent meals that Teddy could stomach. After getting some food for both of them, Remus set Teddy in a high chair and almost immediately, they were beset by doting witches curious about Teddy.

They didn’t seem to mind Remus as much, nor cared. Seems they were more willing to deduce his bedraggled state to taking care of a baby than the effects of lycanthropy. Of course it’s not the obvious choice people jump to, but still. He was glad they didn’t know.

Teddy bubbled under the attention, little lady’s man. Even as Remus attempted to feed him, he garnered attention from nearly everyone with an iota of parental instinct.

“If this is what’s going to happen whenever Gran can’t take you and we can’t find a sitter, I’m going to go mad,” Remus mumbled to him, keeping his voice light and cheery so that Teddy didn’t suspect his annoyance with Teddy’s growing fan club.

Teddy just smiled, closing his mouth around the spoon.

“I need to find you a babysitter we can rely on,” he said, “One that I can trust to take care of you when I’m at work when Gran can’t.”

“Boom!”

“Yes, Daddy will make more things go boom, but not now. We have to go back to Harry’s first.”

At Harry’s name, Teddy’s hair began to take on a pink shade. “Hawwy?”

“We’re making Harry’s house go boom,” Remus said, grinning. Teddy laughed, clapping his hands. “I thought that’d make you laugh. You are so easily entertained. Stay that way. Please. Makes my job easier as your dad.”

Teddy reached a hand out and grabbed Remus nose.

“You have one too,” Remus said, poking Teddy’s tiny button nose, smiling wider at the giggle that came out of his son’s mouth. He lowered his hand, letting it rest on the table. “I miss mommy,” Remus said. “It isn’t fair you won’t know her, save that you have her gift.” Teddy slapped Remus’ face (though given his baby strength, the slap was more a pat), making Remus laugh. “I think you got more than your mommy’s metamorphmagus powers, Teddy Bear,” he said, kissing that hand.

#

“Whoa!” Harry said, stepping out of the fireplace into his house’s living room. Teddy was doing summersaults on the floor, guarded by some sort of shield charm that reminded him of a hamster bubble. “It’s so much bigger than I remember!”

“Wait till I get to installing new flooring and walls,” Remus said, vanishing another pile of rubble out of the hallway. “But on the bright side: no more screaming portraits of long dead racist matriarchs and no more decapitated heads of house elves.”

“Brilliant! Thanks, Remus.”

“Of course, I’m still working on opening some of those doors that were locked up, but once I do I think we’ll need to go through them and maybe send in an auror or two for collection. It’s not like they can hold you for possession of dark artifacts if you didn’t know you had dark artifacts. Hell, I don’t even think Sirius knew.”

Harry agreed, catching Teddy mid summersault and balanced him on his hip. “Other than that, is everything going all right?”

“Indeed? Now, just so you know, Teddy doesn’t always come by. There was a bit of a mix up. Sitter bailed on Andy and me.”

“You can always ask.”

“Harry, you have classes.”

“And I don’t mind switching around practicum for a theory day or even a study hall period instead. I missed Teddy Bear.”

“You’ve been a teacher not two weeks.”

“And look at this place! It looks amazing so far! And if you need a sitter just floo. My God! I don’t mind. I love this little goober.”

“Would your boss mind?” Remus asked, arching a brow. Harry pouted, hugging Teddy a little tighter. “Let me ask Minerva, first. She might actually have time herself. You, on the other than, need to devote yours to copious paperwork and a cornucopia of teenagers and preteens.”

“But they’re not as cute.”

“No, but that’s what you signed up for. Not for babies and rugrats.”

Harry groaned and made to set Teddy down. Remus recast the hamster bubble charm and Teddy again was allowed to do what he liked without the risk of getting hurt. It allowed Harry a moment to spare on Remus.

He’d forgone his robes, currently laid out on Teddy’s stroller. His sleeves were rolled up to just under his forearms. The fabric stretched over his broad shoulders and back. Harry swallowed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was not fair for one man to really be this attractive.  
Besides, Remus still needed space. Harry was doing all he could to give it to him. Wet dream and wanks aside, he respected Remus. And he wanted to earn more of his trust. He wanted Remus to trust him more. Not just with his heart and soul and body, but with his life. His son.

Everything.

Lust was always there, obviously, but Harry knew he would, and could, trust Remus with anything. He just hoped Remus could feel the same one day.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Harry asked.

“No,” Remus said. “I’ve got it all under hand, thanks, but if you’re day is done and you really want to spend time with Ted, feel free to floo over to Andy’s and put him down for a nap. I’ll be home again in another hour or two and then I’ll call it a day.”

Damn, I really wanted to stare at that ass a little longer…

“Sure,” he said, Censor thoughts, censor thoughts, censor thoughts…“We’ll see you at home, Remus.”

Remus waved them off without looking up from his current task—reviewing the house’s blueprints—and Harry picked Teddy back up.

“Come on, Goober, Daddy’s got lot’s of work to do.” I really should not call him “Daddy,” he thought. At least there was nothing sexual about it.

Glancing back at Remus and spying the smirk and arched brow, Harry knew he thought the same.

He cleared his throat as he grabbed some floo powder and returned Andy’s house to put Teddy to bed for a bit. Once in pajamas and a blanket on top, Teddy yawned. Harry huffed.

“I feel it,” he said. “You wouldn’t mind if me and your dad got together, would you?” Teddy pulled the blanket over his head, making Harry smile. "I’m going to take a nap myself.” He tapped the baby monitor. “Holler if you need anything, yeah?”

As expected, he received no answer from Teddy, already fast asleep. Instead, he took his half of the monitor and went to the couch to nap until Teddy would demand a nappy change, burp, or otherwise…

Harry held onto Remus shoulders as he was lifted onto a table. Remus growled, nipping at his neck as he ripped at Harry’s clothes. It was too close to the full moon. Not close enough to be dangerous, but close enough to be frightening.

Remus spread his hand over Harry’s chest, pushing him down onto the table. Harry moved to grip the table’s edge over his head, allowing Remus to lay him naked and prone—

He woke to whimpers. Right, he thought, mentally berating himself as he went to check and see what Teddy needed. It was an effective boner dampener, if nothing else, going to check on a baby. He entered the room and lifted him up.

“What is it, kiddo?” he asked, taking a whiff. An odious, ripe stench permeated his nose, nearly making him gag. “Need a nappy change?” He turned him around, spying the brown spot. “Yep. Nappy change and new clothes.”

He carried Teddy to a changing table and began the task of getting him clean again, tickling his toes in the meantime. Harry could have done without getting peed on but he figured after the first few times that had happened, it was typical baby behavior. Besides, once rid of poop and satisfactorily dry and dressed, Teddy was the bubbly rugrat he always was.

He set Teddy down for a moment to cast a cleaning charm on his shirt before taking him down to play outside in the play pen while the sun still held.

Teddy ran to the sand box and grabbed his bucket before plopping down on the sand to play. Harry watched dutifully, casting a few spells to ensure they were adequately safe. Once assured no one unfriendly would attack, he summoned Dobby, requesting some snacks and drinks for him and Teddy.

“Thanks, Dobby,” he said before Dobby vanished to the kitchen. Harry turned to Teddy. Why couldn’t he dream something more innocent? Like going to the park with Remus and Teddy? Or going Hogwarts shopping for the first time? Why was he so fixated on having sex with his godson’s father?

He could chalk it up to his age. He was still eighteen. But he knew there was more to life than just…physical pleasure, so to speak. Like this. Watching teddy make tiny hills out of sand, pretending they were grand castles that he could rule over.

This was a pleasure all on its own, watching a little child play. Harry never had that growing up. The Dursleys ensured his childhood would be miserable. For the most part it was. And then Voldemort attempted to slaughter him during his teenage years. He was never allowed to be a child or a teenager. He was forced to be a House Elf, then thrust into adulthood too soon.

But he knew he would ensure that Teddy would, no matter what.

“I made some snacks for Harry Potter,” Dobby said, setting down a plate of cheese and crackers. “And some apple sauce for Mr. Lupin’s baby. Some fresh pumpkin juice, too.”

“Thank you, Dobby,” Harry said. “Would you like to join us?”

“Dobby must get back to school to help with dinner.”

“Well, at least take this for your trouble,” Harry said, fishing out a sickle. “I know it’s less than what you’re paid at the school…”

“It’s good, Professor Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is always at your service.” He bowed and apparated back to school.

“Pop!” Teddy shouted, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Did the elf go pop?” Harry asked. Teddy nodded. “That’s what I thought, too,” he said, lifting Teddy onto his lap. “I saw him go pop, but not before he made you some nummy applesauce.” He picked up the little bowl and fed it to Teddy, little by little. “Good applesauce?”

Teddy nodded, grinning at him with the golden brown sauce between his teeth.

“Would you like some more?” Harry asked. Teddy nodded, opening his mouth. Once the bowl was empty, Harry let Teddy have his sippy cup of pumpkin juice while he ate a bit of the crackers Dobby made for him. Once the juice was gone, Teddy was off again to play while Harry finished his own snack.

“For a moment, I thought I’d find Remus outside with him.” Harry looked at Andromeda. “But I’m glad Hogwarts isn’t keeping you so busy that you can’t spend time with us.”

“Same,” he said. “At least for now. I don’t know how my time will be when exams come around. I offered to babysit Ted for Remus if he needed one, but he turned me down. Turns out, teaching will keep me too busy. According to him.”

“Well, he was a teacher once himself,” she said. “Maybe he’s right. It was an unfortunate circumstance today. I was busy and Remus wanted to get rid of the rest of the rubble on the bottom floor of your place.”

“From where I stood, Teddy had fun at my place watching his dad. He was rolling around on the floor in a hamster ball shield charm when I came over to see how it was going.”

Andromeda hummed. “Not planning to get pissed were you?”

“Language and n—oh, bloody hell! You heard that last week?”

She nodded, grinning. “I’m sorry, Love, but embarrassing you for is my life’s mission right now. You’ve no mum to do it for you.”

“I don’t think my mum would have approved of me wanting to…date one of her friends.”

“Probably not, but Remus does seem to attract a younger crowd than what he wants. From where I stand, however, the younger crowd is more accepting, more understanding. He needs that in his life given what he is. He had that when he was with Sirius.”

Harry turned to her, stunned.

“And with Dora. If he is ever to have that kind of love in his life again, I would be very happy if he has it with you, Harry.”

“He was with Sirius?”

“They were together for some time,” she said. “Off and on.”

Harry groaned. _Great_ , he thought. _How am I supposed to compete with that?_

“But his past loves are dead, Harry. Both of them due to the war. It’s over. I want my son-in-law to move on and be happy. And I think you can do that?”

“I don’t think I can do that. I can’t replace Sirius. I didn’t even…I don’t even know how—”

“You’re not replacing anyone,” she said. “No one can replace someone else in another’s life. But you can have more than one love. From what

I can tell and what I’ve overheard, I think you’ve been in love with Remus for a long time.”

Harry nodded. “He knows, and I know it’s still too soon after Dora, but…now that he’s available again and that I’m legal now, I can’t…”

“Stop thinking about him?”

“How did you…”

“You’re a gay teenage boy. I raised a straight teenage girl. The wavelengths are not that different sexually and you’re in love with my late daughter’s husband. I’m pretty sure I know what you’re thinking. Particularly in that you have similar tastes to my Dora did,” Andromeda teased. “I hope you can at least stay for dinner,” she said. “I’m making lasagna tonight.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Harry said. “But I don’t want to make things more awkward than they already are between me and Remus.”

“Harry, you asked him to spank you via floo in front of me and one of your equally drunk coworkers. It does not get more awkward than that.”

Harry sniffed, certain he was bright red. “You’re not letting this go.”

“No.”

“I think I know where Tonks got it now,” he muttered, glaring at Andy.

#

Remus returned home wanting nothing more than to collapse on the couch, but decided a shower would be a better use of his first minutes back. He could hear Andy in the kitchen and Teddy as well, happily singing some sort of song (or trying to) with Andy as she cooked.

He supposed Harry returned to the school after Andy returned. Pity. He wanted to thank him for his help in watching Ted. He supposed he could drop by Hogwarts tomorrow and do so then. Bring Teddy along. Let him get an idea of the castle.

Or would that be too scary?

Once in the bathroom, he stripped down, tossing his sweaty, dusty clothes in a hamper, and turned the water on before stretching till his bones cracked. Keeping his joints and muscles loose helped with his monthly transformation from man to wolf. At the very least, they were less painful.

Remus checked the temperature and stepped into the stream. He meant to make it quick. Just to wash the grime off and rinse, then dress in something comfortable and take a nap before dinner. His cock, however, had other ideas.

Funny. He’d not experienced arousal in a few weeks. Not since waking in the hospital and finding out his wife was dead. And yet…

Remus braced himself against the wall and shut his eyes, groaning as he closed his fingers around the base. He stroked slow, deciding to let it last. He liked it to last when it could. Having a child kind of narrowed the time allotted to self-care and attention. Swirling his thumb around the tip, he shuddered at the first tingle of pleasure crawling through his body.

He picked up pace and intensity, just enough to keep the feeling there, but not enough to achieve release till he couldn’t stand it. Making his muscles tighten and contract as pleasure grew closer…

_Kiss me._

He stopped, opening his eyes. His cock remained hard in his hand though his muscles relaxed. He swallowed. No, he thought. That is wrong. Very wrong. So, so very wrong.

And yet his mind refused to erase the green eyes from his mind. It was bad enough when his thoughts had turned to Dora, but now it had turned to Harry?!

Why was he attracted to those close to Sirius?

Who loved him as much as he did? Differently, but loved all the same?

Add to that, Harry was Sirius’ godchild! James’ and Lily’s son. He looked like James, for Merlin’s sake!

Remus groaned.

Never mind the age difference alone. Both of his past lovers had died. He couldn’t go through that again. Not with Harry. What if he lost him too like he lost Sirius and Dora?

He focused on turn offs instead and finished his shower with shaking hands.

_He’s an adult now._

He shook that off. It didn’t matter.

_He admitted that he’s fancied you for ages._

Still didn’t matter.

_He is helping with Ted any way he can._

_Nope._

_He waited for you. Respects you._

Not the point.

_Then what is? James and Lily are dead. Sirius is dead. Dora is dead. He’s alive. He’s an adult. He’s consenting age. And given his drunken confession the other week, wanking to him would probably count is flattery._

Damn his werewolf mind and his rationality!

It still didn’t change the fact that wanting to wank to the thought of his best friends’ son made him feel disgusting. It made him feel pedophilic, like he shouldn’t even hold his own son as he had these thoughts about Harry.

He wanted to obliviate it from his mind, but memory charms were tricky, especially when one was a touch emotional, so he focused on reminding himself that he never wanted to touch a child in such a way and that Harry wasn’t a child anymore.

Once relaxed, Remus turned off the shower, dried, and dressed. His fatigue was gone and he decided to go down to see if he could help with dinner instead. He nearly tripped over his own feet seeing Harry.

“I thought you’d have gone back to school.”

“Andy invited me for dinner. Just popped over to grab some work before hand,” he said, motioning to a stack of parchments. “Is that okay?”

“Of course, it is,” Andromeda said. “Now stop second guessing every little thing. You startled him, is all. Isn’t that right, Remus?”

Remus wanted to hex his mother-in-law, but opted for a smile instead. “Indeed. You’re always welcome here, Harry.” He sat down next to him. “Which class?”

“This would be first year Defense Against the Dark Arts,” he said. “Nothing fancy.” Remus hated how he kind of really did want to kiss him.

He felt he was betraying Dora.


	8. Chapter 8

“Up!” Teddy shouted, arms raised above his head.

Remus ignored him, massaging his temple as he examined new blue prints for Grimauld Place.

With the house now officially standing two-by-fours, he needed to consider the new piping, heating, cooling, and insulation.

The house seemed to _never_ been properly fixed since it was designed only the gods know how many years ago.

How anyone could have lived there healthily with the mold and the…

_Blech…_

Not to mention the plumbing…

A few cleaning spells did it for a bit and Molly _tried_ so hard to make it work back when it was the Order’s HQ.  And yet, even with her best efforts, this house needed to be completely, _utterly_ redone.

“Up! Up! Up!” Teddy shouted.

Remus turned to him. He set the quill down and approached Teddy, lifting him up. Teddy squealed, grinning ear to ear.

“Okay. You want to be with Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah? Okay? Maybe you can help Daddy with choosing a wood panel for Uncle Harry’s walls.”

He carried him to the coffee table and sat on the couch, letting Teddy grab at the wood and bang them against the table.

“Don’t bang them too hard,” he said, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “Which do you like the most?”

“This!” Teddy announced, holding up the oak and cedar samples for him.

“Good choice,” Remus said, taking the samples from him. “Let Daddy take a moment to write down what the panels are going to be.”

“No!”

“No?” Remus said, jutting his lower lip out into an exaggerated pout. “It’ll be less than a minute. Pretty please?”

Teddy stared at him, then pressed the samples in Remus’ hands.

“Thank you, Buddy. I’ll be right back.”

He kissed the top of his head and set him down on the floor.

Teddy moved to play with other samples. After a quick note, Remus returned to Teddy’s side and lifted him back onto his lap, handing the samples back to him.

“Now that wasn’t long, was it?”

“Yes,” Teddy said, grinning at him.

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry for taking so long. You’re toys are right here. You wants some more toys?”

“Yes,” Teddy repeated.

Remus pulled his wand out and pointed it at the stairs.

“Accio building blocks.”

Teddy yelped happily, clapping his hands as the blocks flew down the stairs into the living room. Remus moved them to the floor, smiling as he and Teddy built a castle.

Once settled, Remus summoned his work and got back to it whilst Teddy played.

 _Between Oak and Cedar…I think the cedar would be more inviting. Also could make his eyes light up. Bring out the green—Stop it!_ He circled _oak_.

He crossed it out and circled _cedar_ before dropping the quill and sighing.

_I should not even be thinking of Harry this way…_

The floo burst and Andromeda entered.

“Hey!” she said.

Remus nodded at her and Teddy waddled over to hug her, crying _Gammy_. She lifted him into her arms. “How’s the house going?”

“Good,” Remus said, not looking up.

“Are you all right?”

“Depends.”

“Remus.”

He looked up. “What?”

“Ask him out.”

“No. Too soon. Too young. And I knew him when he was _that old_!” he pointed at Teddy. “That really bothers me, Andy. I’m not dating my late best friend’s son. Ever.”

“It’s not like you’ve been with someone younger than you.”

“You’re daughter was not nearly as young as Harry! I figured out I could handle a thirteen year age difference, but da…aa…arn it, Andy, I’m not dating someone twenty years younger than me. _Twenty!_ ”

“Let me put Teddy down for an impromptu nap so I can kick your bum, you dumb dog.”

“Be careful what you say around the baby, please.”

Andy rolled her eyes and went up the stairs with Teddy.

Remus leaned back in his seat, sighing.

“I am not lusting after my friend’s child. I am not in love with my friend’s child.”

“Yes, you are!” Andy snapped as she returned, slapping the back of his head. “So what if he’s twenty years younger! Hundreds of men and women get with people who are younger or older than them!”

“Twenty years?”

Andy grinned. “It wouldn’t surprise me if it did happen.”

“Witch, I am _not_ pursuing this. Just thinking about it…no.”

Andy sighed and sat across from him.

“Remus,” she said. “Honey, if you think I’ve not noticed, you’re wrong. Since the drunken floo chat, you’d been working harder on the house. _His_ house. You’ve made decisions about the designs that…well…are rather…”

“What?”

She reached out for his samples and notes. “Red carpeting. Green trims. White cedar wall panels.”

“Couldn’t you be mad that I’m having romantic thoughts about someone so soon after my wife dies?”

Andy arched a brow. “You married her within two years of Sirius’ death. How soon did you start dating Dora?”

Remus slid further down the couch.

“Remus, It didn’t matter to her how old you were. And it doesn’t matter to Harry. He’s carried a flame for you for so long, and now you know. Forget the age difference for a bit, okay? He’s an adult. You’re an adult. He likes you. You like him.”

“He’s my boss.”

“Okay, that could cause a problem, but it’s temporary. As soon as you finish the house, you go back to just being friends.” She smirked. “Or more.”

“Andy, I really don’t think it’s ever going to be appropriate for me to date Harry. I pushed it with Dora before and now…” He sighed. “I can’t.”

Andromeda shook her head.

“What am I going to do with you? So you’re attractive to a younger crowd. It didn’t matter to Dora how old or how damaged you are. It doesn’t matter to Harry. So relax. Get it out of your head that it’s wrong because it isn’t. You deserve to be happy again.”

“I _am_ ,” he said, sitting back up. “I am happy. I have a good job, an understanding _boss_ who isn’t going to fire me because I’m a werewolf, a healthy and happy son, and a roof over my head. So yes, I am happy. It just can’t pursue a relationship with Harry. Not only is he my best friend’s son and my current boss, he was Sirius’ godson and my student. If Sirius hadn’t died, we were going to adopt him and get him away from the Dursleys.”

He bowed his head. “I can’t do it. I don’t want to make it worse.”

Andromeda took his hand in hers. “It can’t be worse than you think.”

“He’s young, and if he’d just realize that there’s someone not nearly as damaged as me right there in front of him who is clearly…”

Andromeda patted his hand. “Who do you think is better suited to him than you? Remus, at least give it a chance. You don’t know what is best for Harry. Only Harry does. I think a lot of good could come from this. For the both of you. At least think about it. Okay?”

Remus arched a brow at her.

How could she be so impossible?

What part of “completely inappropriate” escaped her?

“Okay.”

#

Not everyone remembers the first time they dreamt of sex.

Harry did.

He returned to the scenario several times.

It was after one of his extra-curricular classes with Remus that the dream first ignited in his mind and lit his body as a match thrown into a bon fire:

_“Have you any happy memories?”_

_Harry shook his head. “I don’t,” he said, setting the chocolate aside before it melted in his hand. “Not really. Not anything that might be strong enough, Sir.”_

_Remus stared at him in a way Harry could not gauge._

_He didn’t know if it was pity or sadness or anger—perhaps all of them mixed together. Harry bit his lip and moved closer to Remus._

_“Maybe, Professor…could you help me make one that’d be strong enough?”_

_“Well, perhaps,” Remus said, frowning in thought._

_Harry leaned in as quick as he could, taking Remus’ face in his hands, and kissed him. He closed his eyes, but could imagine that Remus’ eyes widened at the kiss._

_He could feel the slight hiss of a gasp pass Remus’ lips. He pulled away, just a bit, never lowering his hands until Remus took them in his own larger hands and kissed him back._

_Harry’s heart fluttered as Remus kissed him. He was pulled up off the trunk and laid on the floor._

_Remus muttered a few spells—to ensure their privacy, perhaps—and ran a hand over Harry’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Harry moved his hands to Remus’ hair, threading his fingers through the strands. He moaned when Remus’ hand pushed beneath his trousers._

_“Professor…” he gasped once Remus moved down to his neck and nipped at the soft skin. “Professor Lupin…please fuck me…”_

_The growl that came from Remus’ throat sent chills down Harry’s spine as his trousers and pants were pushed down._

_Naked before him, Harry bit his lip as Remus inspected him, fingers gentle and predatory as they moved down his body._

_“I’ll be as gentle as I can manage, Harry,” he said, kissing Harry’s forehead and muttering a few more spells._

_These were ones Harry didn’t recognize, but he could guess their use as his lower body began to sting and stretch and fill with lubrication. Remus pushed a couple fingers inside him and pushed against the inner walls._

_“Does it hurt?”_

_“No. Not much.”_

_“Tell me if it does, Sweetie,” he said._

_Harry nodded, mumbling that he would._

_Remus continued to stretch him, pushing his fingers in and stretched against the inner walls. He’d suck on Harry’s cock as he did until certain Harry could take his cock._

_He arched a bit when Remus entered him. He pulled Remus into another kiss, allowing Remus’ tongue to slide into his mouth._

_Remus rocked his hips, thrusting gently as though afraid Harry would break if he went too fast or too hard. One hand reached between them, stroking Harry’s cock in time with his hips._

_Harry gasped as he came, tense and arched…_

Harry woke and glanced at the clock.

Four in the morning.

Plenty of time to build on the fantasy or create a new one.

He massaged his cock through his pajamas, moaning Remus’ name.

He turned over and kicked his sheets off, muttering a summoning charm for the lube. Once in his hand, he set his wand back down and undressed, running his hands over his chest and abdomen.

Harry relaxed and tensed in tandem as his fingers ghosted over his more sensitive skin.

_“Look at you.”_

Harry bit his lip, moving his hands over his thighs, spreading them apart.

_“Open yourself up for me, Harry. I’m going to fuck you. Hard and fast. Sweet and slow.”_

Harry gripped the base of his cock and stroked, running the pad of his thumb over the slit.

_“Show me how you like to be touched, Harry. Show me how you like to be played.”_

Harry rolled over onto his front, reached for the lube and drizzled it over his hand before reaching for his hole and pushing two fingers inside.

His free hand fisted the sheets below him. He bit his lip, stretching himself open to fit in another finger.

_“That’s it. Get yourself ready for my cock.”_

His third finger burned as it pushed inside him. Not too much, no less than expected. Once the burn subsided, he began to stretch himself more, partially humping his mattress as he did.

_“You’re bloody fucking gorgeous, Harry. I want that cute hole of yours to be just a little too tight for me. Can you do that for me, Harry? So it can hurt just a little bit? Just enough to still be nice for you?”_

He removed his fingers and muttered another summoning charm for one of his toys before wedging it inside him.

Once secured in him, he tapped the end with his wand and felt it vibrate to life, massaging his prostate.

_“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me, Harry.”_

Harry stroked his cock in time with the vibrator, expelling his breath in short gasps as his climax overcame him.

Harry sighed, wiggling the vibrator out of his ass and letting it drop to the floor (for now. A simple cleaning charm would right it when his strength returned), and relaxed, staring at his ceiling.

For a moment, he could bask in the bliss…

Then the tears came.

He’d not cried after masturbating before.

Never felt guilt before…or at least, that’s what he thought it was.

But over what?

For what reason?

Or perhaps…

Harry dried his eyes and reached for his glasses before cleaning himself and his supplies. He pulled his clothes back on and went to the kitchen to make some tea while securing his bathrobe.

Outside it rained fast and heavy. Harry sat at the chair positioned by the window, listening to the rain patter against the stone, while the water brewed.

 _Perhaps I’m just going a bit mad_ , he thought, scratching his chin.

Harry pulled a leg up, frowning. Remus seemed to always be on his mind these days when he wasn’t thinking of something else. Fuck, why’d Hermione have to point out that he’d been in love with him for longer than he really had a right to.

By now, he really couldn’t call it love, could he?

Lust, for sure.

Lust and obsession.

Hence the guilt.

He hummed.

Psychoanalyzing himself after all the abuse he went through at the Dursleys’ hands left him with little else to do to help him overcome it.

So what would help overcome this?

The tea kettle whistled. Harry stood and went to fix a pot, wondering what he could do to end this feeling. Once he had a steaming cup, he sat down again and took a sip.

After this long, he supposed it was time to let go of this fancy and move on.

 _Not as though I don’t have a lot of potential partners,_ he thought. And as soon as it passed through his mind, his heart broke.

#

Hermione hummed around her tea mug as Harry informed her of his decision.

He could talk to Ron about this.

Or Draco.

Neville…he didn’t know him well enough to confide, even if he would understand.

And yet, he needed her advice. Hermione was excellent at advice. Better than he other mates, anyway.

“And yet, you’re still in love with Remus.”

“Yeah.”

“Then pursuing another person wouldn’t be fair to them. You have to get over him first. He wasn’t your boyfriend or partner, so it’s not like you can go looking for a rebound.”

Harry lifted his cup and took a drink.

She was right. Hermione usually was right. Seemed to be a fault of hers, always being right.

“How about this,” she continued. “Talk to him about it. Ask him if there’s a chance that you could be together.”

“So…give him a chance to break my heart?”

She nodded. “Yes. If he does, then it might make it easier for you to move on and find a bloke who _is_ interested in being with you. It also gives him a chance to tell you where he is on the matter. Just talk to him, Harry. Maybe you’ll be surprised and everything goes as planned.”

He took another sip. “I think that’s my best option. And if it goes south?”

“Well, if it does, I’m a floo away from the Defense room’s office. Just do that and I’ll come over to your place…granted, I’m usually over at Ron’s. Bit more private than mine. Might be able to get my classroom moved to be closer to Gryffindor Tower if he ever gets around to proposing.”

“I’m sure he will,” Harry assured her. “You and Ron have been dancing around each other too long for you _not_ to get together eventually.” Hermione blushed at that.

“Look at us: a couple of sods, we are,” she said.

“Just a bit,” he agreed, smiling.

Harry checked his watch.

“I better send him a letter, asking to meet privately. Wouldn’t want Teddy witnessing any fall out if it blows up.”

“You do that,” she said, winking at him. “And good luck, Harry.”

“Thanks. Might need it.”

#

_Remus,_

_I have something to discuss with you._

_Might we meet at the Three Broomsticks next Saturday?_

_I’ll get us a separate room so we can talk undisturbed._

_Please let me know so I can set it up and get a time reserved._

_Harry_

It wasn’t as though he had anything going on.

A quick talk with Andromeda assured him she could watch Teddy while he was away, and he sent a reply:

_Harry,_

_I’m available, of course._

_Any time Saturday will be fine._

_Let me know when you need me to be at the pub._

_Remus_

“Could be about where your relationship is going,” Andromeda said, trying to trick Teddy into eating his peas unsuccessfully.

“Or about the house.”

“If it was, he’d have just come over to talk to you about it. It’s not about the house. I’m certain of it.”

“Unless you’ve gotten the gift of foresight, I highly doubt you can be _certain_ of it,” Remus muttered.

“Oh, just eat your peas. You’re as bad as your son.” Remus stared at the peas on his plate, untouched. He scooped them up and took a bite, just to get her off his back. He did what he could to ignore the sudden gag reflex urging him to spit them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.wikihow.com/Build-a-House


	9. Chapter 9

He decided to forgo ordering appetizers for him and Remus, and nervously cleaned his glasses instead. The door creaked open and shut. He placed his glasses back on and grinned at Remus.

“Thank you for coming,” he said. Remus sat across from him.

“I figured this might have something to do with the house.”

“No,” Harry assured him. “I trust it’s coming along wonderfully.”

“I certainly think so,” Remus said. “But my opinion would be biased.” Harry’s lips curl in a tiny smile. “But if it’s not about the house, then what is it you want to talk about?”

Harry exhaled slowly, wondering how best to word it, as his mind blanked at the rehearsed words. “Well…I was wondering…I was wondering if you and I…” he cleared his throat. “I was wondering if we have a chance romantically.”

Harry studied Remus’ face. There was shock, of course. He knew that Remus knew (no thanks to Draco’s insistence at getting absolutely pissed), so it shouldn’t be so much of a surprise for him. Still, he wished he didn’t seem so…

Well, he could tell they weren’t good emotions, but cross or angry didn’t quite name it. It was like he was both angry and sad. Harry swallowed, waiting for Remus to respond.

“Why would you want me? I’m old, now. I’m cursed and damaged. So, why are you even trying to pursue this, Harry?”

He hummed, crossing his legs. “You know, I’ve had to ask myself that very question for years. Why have I focused so much on you? Why do I always go back to wanting to be with you? It’s been that way for me for about five years now. I always tried to convince myself I was just admiration, and a part of it is. Definitely. But it’s more than admiration now. More than just respect.

“I know you’re older than I am, but you’re not old, Remus. I can handle being with an older man. More than that: I can handle being with a werewolf. You and the wolf are the same person. You’ve been through so much in your life, but so have I. If you’re damaged, then what am I? I was abused by my aunt and uncle growing up. I was hunted by a psychopath and murderer during those same years.

“Add to that all the madness of being famous and treated like a celebrity when all I wanted to do was be left alone. Dealing with the rumors and the paparazzi…I should be surprised that I’m still sane myself.

“So, I think it’s less that I want you and more I want to be with you. I want to pursue this because…because if I don’t, I’d regret it. It was one thing when I was too young, but now I’m legally an adult. I want to see what this can be. Where it can go if you’ll give me a chance.”

Remus listened, silent and unyielding. “I work for you. I’m remodeling your house.”

“I see how that could be an issue,” Harry said. “But that’s…I don’t really know how to answer that. I understand that it’s a risk, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take if you are.”

“I have a child,” Remus said.

“I’m quite aware that you do. And Teddy is a good boy. He’s a good baby. I love him and I love spending time with him. I don’t see how his how his presence would deter me from seeing where this could go.”

Remus stared at him further, gaze unreadable. He exhaled. “I can’t provide for you.”

“I don’t need to be provided for. Not monetarily, anyway. And even though it’s my money providing it, my house is being fixed by _your_ hands. You taught me so much when you were my teacher, including how to defend myself against the one thing that put me in a state of true fear.

“In a way, you already have provided for me. Besides: I’m the one asking you out. Doesn’t that make it my job to show that _I_ can take care of you and Teddy? Or at least prove that I can help?” Harry swallowed. “Granted, I get that sounds kind of strange, being that I’m younger than you and all…” He sighed. “Just one date. Please?”

Remus stared at him, unreadable. If Harry concentrated, he could nearly see the wolf. “I hope you know what you’re asking.”

“After thinking it over a period of some years, I do.”

They entered into another period of silence, staring at each other. Harry refused to back down, reminding himself to breathe. At last, Remus closed his eyes.

“One date,” he said. Harry’s chest inflated, like a balloon. “And we’ll see how it goes from there.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Thank you,” he said.

It was all he could say. He resisted getting up and approaching him to kiss him. Harry figured that might not be best, even if he limited it to Remus’ hands. So he kept thanking him.

“Would you like something to eat?”

“I actually need to get home,” Remus said. “Andy’s got an appointment, so…”

“Ah. Yeah. I’ll owl you,” Harry said.

He bade Remus goodbye and once alone, he flooed back to his flat at Hogwarts. Once in the safety of his room, Harry whooped and laughed as an outlet for the joy flooding through him.

#

Remus winced at the scream that Andromeda let out. Teddy covered his ears and whined, glaring at his grandmother.

“You said yes? Tell me you said yes.”

“I agreed to one date,” Remus said. “Not to being his boyfriend.”

She squealed, seeming more like a young woman than middle aged.

“I’m so happy for you!” she cried, embracing him.

Remus pushed her off, trying to get a little distance between him and his mother-in-law.

“The likelihood it will last is slim.”

“You never know.”

“What happened to my last partners begs to differ.”

Andromeda sighed. “They’d want you to be happy. And Harry seems to want to try to make you happy. Even if it’s one date for now, I’ve a feeling that it will last a long time.”

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What?”

“It won’t. I said yes so that he can get this crush out of his system quicker. Once he’s realized we’re too different we’ll break it off.”

Andromeda’s shoulders drooped. “Teddy,” she said.

 Teddy glanced at her.

“Can you say idiot?”

“Why are attempting to teach my child an insult?”

“Because if I insult you it won’t get to you. Maybe if your own flesh and blood tells you you’re being stupid, you’ll listen. Who else do you know who was in love for years and years with someone else as long as Harry had been in love with you?”

Remus barely needed to think that through. Only person he knew before who had carried such a long burning torch for someone was James for Lily. He stated as such to her.

Andromeda smirked. “How did that story end?”

“Actually they both died—”

“You know what I mean. What happened when Lily gave in and agreed to go on a date with James?”

Remus sighed. “They got married. But Andy, this is not the same. He’s not James. He’s not his father. He’s a better man than any of us could have hoped to be.”

“Yes, he is,” Andromeda said. “Which is why you can’t let your own negativity get in the way. You’ve been given chances to be happy and horrible trials have gotten between you and that happiness. I know what that’s like. I still feel it, sometimes, but as hard as it can be, I’m going to hold onto whatever happiness comes my way for as long as possible. I suggest that you do the same. Otherwise you risk sabotaging yourself.”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t decide this was a mistake once we’ve gone out a bit.”

“He might not think that at all. What then? Will you break his heart because you think you know better than he does what he deserves? That’s not for you to decide, Remus. I know it didn’t work out with Sirius or Dora, but that doesn’t mean that the same fate will befall Harry.”

“Maybe not, but I still feel I’ve been cursed with more than just lycanthropy.” Teddy stood, supporting himself by pulling on Remus’ trousers.

“Daddy, up,” he demanded. Remus obliged, setting Teddy on his lap.

“You know, being seen on the Savior’s arm might not be the worst thing ever,” she said.

Remus glowered at her.

“Might actually help sway the wizengamot to our favor.”

“Sometimes I wonder about you.”

#

“There are a few excellent restaurants in Wizard Aberdeen,” Draco said, scratching Cleo’s head between sips. Hermione hummed her agreement as Harry raced around looking for suitable clothes. “Some of them are in hotels.”

“Hotels?” Harry asked.

“It’s the first date,” Hermione pointed out.

“So?” Draco stated. “You’re not telling me that you and Ron _didn’t_ jump into bed as soon as you got together.”

“That was different,” Hermione snapped, blushing. “We’d been dancing around each other since we were eleven. And we didn’t go to a hotel…”

Harry and Draco stared at her.

“We shagged in his hospital room.”

“Do tell,” Draco said, smirking.

“No!” Harry snapped. “That’s my best friend and my sister!”

“My point is,” Hermione shouted. “That I don’t think that Harry and Remus are going to jump into having sex on the first date. Harry’s too noble and Remus is too cautious. So…I’m giving it to date number three till they even kiss.”

“Oh please,” Draco snorted. “The werewolf’s a monk compared to most other werewolves. Chances are that the kiss will happen at the end of the first date but they’ll jump into bed on the third date which goes on all night.”

Harry glared at them. “This is my love life, you know. I’m not going to go at your snail pace, Hermione, nor am I as horny as you apparently are, Draco.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. It’s been a while since I got properly rogered…”

Hermione and Harry stared at him.

“Too much information?”

“Way too much,” Hermione said.

“Point is,” Harry said, drawing them back to point, “I don’t want to scare him away, but I don’t want to go too slow.” With that, Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance.

“Museum,” Hermione said.

“Near a botanical garden,” Draco added.

“And a reasonably priced Italian restaurant.”

“You’ll want to wear sensible clothes, but keep it semi-formal.”

“Yes, but also accentuates your shoulders.”

“Also go for colors that will bring out your eyes.”

“And the Sleek Easy can probably do something about your hair.”

“Green top…dark grey trousers…Matching overcoat or robe…”

“You’re drooling, Malfoy. Are you really that horny?”

“I happen to like brunets. And I’m certainly not the only unlucky bastard that had more than a few wet dreams about bloody Harry Potter.”

“Guys!” Harry shouted. “Once we got to semi-formal, we were done. And really? I knew girls, for sure, but blokes too?”

“Oh, honey,” Hermione sighed. “Everyone thought you were straight. We know better now.”

“Yeah: you’re not only bent, you’ve an unresolved daddy kink, but you don’t want a sugar-daddy. In this case, you _are_ the sugar-daddy.” Hermione laughed. “Just the ages are flipped…you’ll be getting him all the gifts and pampering him and—”

“I’m done with you, Malfoy.”

“What did I say?”

“We only meant to help,” Hermione said. “But maybe we did go a little overboard.”

“Just a little,” Draco agreed.

“And yet you’re still overboard and the ship called sanity is sailing away in the distance,” Harry said. “See the problem with being a ‘little overboard’ is that you’re still overboard and you might end up drowning anyway.”

“Fine, throw us a life raft,” Hermione said.

Harry shook his head at them and went looking through his closet again.

“Maybe you can do that first date in Italy,” Draco suggested, eyes glazing over.

“Actually, just throw it to me,” Hermione said. “Malfoy’s already drowned.”

#

Remus jumped at a loud bang followed by Teddy’s wails. He tripped over his sheets in his rush to untangle from them.

“What happened?” Andromeda demanded as Remus turned the light on to see the bassinet’s corners were down.

Accidental magic?

Wasn’t the bassinet reinforced to prevent this?

He lifted Teddy up and ran a quick diagnostic to determine if a trip to the hospital was necessary. Aside from a little bump, Teddy was all right. He sat down in the rocking chair and let Teddy cry it out.

“I know, Buddy. I know it hurts,” he said, rubbing Teddy’s back while Andromeda checked the bassinet’s charm work.

“Do you know what could have done this? Think he’s showing more magic?”

“It’s possible,” she said. “But I’ll have someone come down to check to make sure that’s not the case.”

“Fair enough. He’s fine for now, but I think I’ll take him to St. Mungo’s in case this bump is worse than it looks. I just don’t want to floo or apparate. I don’t want to risk making it worse.

“Well, I don’t think the Knight Bus will help much either.”

“True…Flying’ll take too long.”

Remus ran his hand over his face, trying to think despite not being able to hear his thoughts with Teddy’s crying.

“We’ll apparate,” he decided. “Come on, Teddy Bear, we’ve got to go to the healer.”

Teddy wailed more, clinging to Remus. He set him down on his bed so to grab a cloak and his wand. Once prepared, he took a breath, trying to time the apparition so it wouldn’t be too much on Teddy’s little body.

Apparating usually was very easy for Remus. A useful skill, too.

And yet, the risk of splinching was too big, sometimes.

So he stood there, trying to decide if there was a safer way to get there…

Cursing, he opted for flooing the hospital to come to the house instead, carrying Teddy down the stairs, asking Andromeda to take Teddy while he called the hospital to see who they could send or how he could get there without further aggravating Teddy’s head.

He tossed the powder in the fireplace and knelt to stick his head inside.

“St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,” he called. The hearth spinned as he was transported to the hospital. He shook the dizziness from his head once the spinning stopped. A nurse approached the fireplace.

“St. Mungo’s Children’s ward,” she said.

“My son fell out of his bassinet. The bars slid down and he rolled out. Hit his head. I don’t want to make it worse…”

The nurse instructed him to hold on as she went back to her desk. Remus waited till she returned with scroll of parchment and a quill floating beside her.

“Healer Jones is on her way. In the meantime, what is your son’s name?”

The quill scratched his responses to her questions on the parchment. Once done, he was assured the doctor would floo over. As he waited, Andromeda paced behind him, bouncing Teddy in her arms.

“This is going to get to them, won’t it?”

“Remus it wasn’t your fault. These things happen. Children get hurt due to accidental magic all the time.” He glanced at her, frowning.

“They’ll use this against me anyway. Even if it was accidental, they’ll want to know why I wasn’t right there with him—”

“Remus, beating yourself up will not do you any good. They can’t take Teddy away because of accidental magic that was performed while you were sleeping.”

The floo sparked and a woman stepped through, dusting her healer robes. After a brief recap of what had happened, she took Teddy from Andromeda’s arms and rocked him while casting a few more complex charms.

“Aside from the bump, he’s just fine,” she assured Remus and Andromeda. “Looks like it was accidental. Sometimes children get bursts of magical energy that just needs to explode. As he gets older, it’ll expel more due to his emotions from anger to fear, so on. At this age, it’s due to emotions that come from dreams. From what I can tell, he might have broken the bassinet on his own.”

“Could it have been induced by a nightmare?” Remus asked.

“It could have been,” she said. “But even good dreams allow for strong emotions. All in all, his injury could have been much worse than it was. I’d have someone look into the bassinet’s magic and add some stronger spells that will allow him to expel his magic in a way that will not cause him harm. All he needs is a mild healing spell for his head, a little comfort, and he’ll be okay.”

Remus and Andromeda thanked her and the spell was cast. The swelling eased and with it, Teddy’s wails. He was returned to Andromeda and the healer returned to the Hospital. Andromeda handed Teddy to Remus.

“I just know they’ll use this against me,” he said.

“You’re too hard on yourself,” Andromeda said. “And even if they were, Percy is doing his best to make it clear that you’re a good father who is doing everything he can to take care of his child. The wizengamot can try all they want. They’re not going to take Ted away from you.”

Teddy sniffled, but he was falling back to sleep in Remus’ arms.

“I just don’t know what I’ll do. After I’ve finished fixing Harry’s house, I’m back to looking for a job that I can keep longer than a month – which is impossible.”

“Not by any fault of your own.”

Remus kissed the top of Teddy’s head, wiping away the tears from his soft baby cheeks. Andromeda embraced him.

“I’m going back to bed,” she said. “Try not to beat yourself up over this. He’s all right. You’re doing everything right.” With that, she released him and returned to her bedroom. Remus tucked his legs under him, shifting Teddy in his arms so to summon a fire, laying on the couch with Teddy secured in the crook of his arm…

#

Harry woke to an owl tapping against his window.

Yawning, he went to let it in and took the letter from the bird, reading the note from Andromeda. He quickly showered and dressed before heading over to check on Remus and Teddy.

On arrival, his hammering heart calmed. Teddy was awake, sitting up and poking his father’s face with a finger, even taking the opportunity to stick his tiny finger in Remus’ nose.

Remus jolted awake, grimacing. “What are you doing?”

“Ummm…”

“No,” Remus said, sitting up. “No ‘um.’” Harry snickered. “Were we expecting you?”

“Andy sent me an owl,” he said. “So I stopped by. He seems fine.”

“We got an excellent healer to stop by last night. He’s fine now. But even so, my nerves are, well, I suppose anyone’s nerves would be frazzled after their kid bumps their head.”

“Well, that’s why you shouldn’t let monkeys jump on the bed,” Harry said, scooping Teddy up. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Though, that can’t be good for your back.”

“It’s not,” Remus admitted, wincing as he sat up. “Ugh. Ow.”

“I’ll take care of Teddy. Just try to loosen your muscles.”

He carried Teddy upstairs, adjusting him as Teddy kept trying to grab Harry’s glasses with his sticky, booger covered fingers.

“We’ll get you cleaned up and then you, me, and Daddy are going to have a day out. Think that’s a good idea?”

“Yes,” Teddy declared.

“Yeah,” Harry said, entering the bathroom. He waved his wand and the water started.

“Daddy’s sad,” Teddy said as Harry undressed him.

“Is he sad?” Harry asked.

He already knew as much, but having it verified – and by the baby no less – felt heartbreaking in a way. He checked the temperature of the bath water and lowered Teddy inside.

“Well, in that case, you and me will just have to cheer him up, won’t we?”

Harry reached for the baby shampoo. “So what’choo say we go to…erm…”

“Flo’s Ice Cream!” Teddy shouted, splashing about. Drenched, Harry cleared his throat.

“Not for breakfast, kid. But maybe after lunch, yeah?”

“Owl-Poe-ree-um.”

“Ooh. Go see the owls, That’ll be fun…Hm…how about the book store, too?”

“Yes!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone and their patience! Even with the plot map I devised, it's slow going...

Andromeda shooed them out of the house – practically pushing Remus – after a hearty breakfast.

On their arrival to Diagon Alley, Teddy kept pointing and squealing at places he wanted to go. Harry was happy to steer the stroller in said direction. At the Owl Emporium, Teddy kept reaching for the birds, who kept away from him.

Some of the younger owls took to diving and swooping over their heads, making him laugh delightedly. One barred owl landed on Harry’s outstretched arm, eying him curiously.

“Aren’t you a majestic one,” Harry said, stroking the owl’s chest.

“You must miss her,” Remus said.

Harry nodded. “I do miss her. I don’t think I’m ready for a new pet, though, even if I can now.”

“Hedwig was wonderful bird,” Remus said, picking Teddy up to look at some of the younger owls through their cages. “She treated you as if you were her giant, clumsy, goofy looking owlet.”

Harry laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me in the least,” he said. He urged the owl to take flight, but it wouldn’t budge, as if demanding to be adopted by him. “I’m friends with someone who owns a crup,” he said. The owl replied with a hoot and then began preening its feathers.

“I think _you’ve_ been adopted,” Remus said, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes and took the bird to one of the caretakers.

 “That one!” Teddy declared, pointing at a western screech owl that swooped overhead.

“You want one? Sorry, kid,” Remus said. “You can have one when you get into Hogwarts.” _By then, you might change your mind about pets…hopefully._

“Well, looks like I’m getting a new owl,” Harry said on his return to Remus and Teddy. “But not till later.”

“I thought you weren’t ready to.”

“He bonded with me…apparently.”

“Maybe he’s your familiar.”

“ _Hedwig_ was my familiar.”

“You can have more than one,” Remus pointed out as they exited the emporium. “Besides, being chosen by an animal is one of the greatest experiences a witch or wizard can have. You’re lucky you were able to meet your next companion so soon.”

They left the Emporium for Flourish and Blotts. There, Remus followed Harry and Teddy to the children’s section, perusing new books to read. Teddy would reach for books that caught his eye and Harry would pull them off the shelf to tuck under his arm.

At the children’s corner, Teddy played with some blocks under Remus’ and Harry’s close watch.

“I know you said he’s all right,” Harry said, “But what about yourself? Are you okay?”

Remus sighed, massaging his forehead as he fought an ensuing headache. “I’ve been better,” he admitted. “I’m afraid they’ll use it as a reason to take him from me.”

“Andromeda and I aren’t going to let that happen,” Harry assured him. “You can’t be the only parent out there that has had a kid get in an accident.”

“I know I’m not,” Remus agreed. “But I’m also a single parent and a…you know…”

Harry took Remus’ hand. “I am not going to let them persecute you for what you cannot control. I don’t think they have any right to even say that you’re not worthy. I think you’re a great father and everyone who knows you _knows_ you’re doing the best you can. I can’t help but think this is senseless persecution over something you have no control over and it’s just mad…it pisses me off. I can’t imagine how it makes you feel. I can’t begin to, so I can do is be here for you and Ted and though I’m doing what I can to help I can’t help feeling it’s not enough.”

Remus glanced at Harry’s hand over his own and he gripped it.

“It’s more than anyone else would have done,” he said. “Most would work for the opposite end in mind rather than help me keep Ted. So, honestly, Harry, I really should thank you more often.”

“You really don’t need to.”

“Daddy!” Ted called, waving at them to show them the tower he built.

#

Ron arched his brows when Harry returned with his new owl perched on his shoulder.

“Dare I ask?”

“This blighter chose me. Apparently, that’s a thing.”

“You got yourself a proper familiar then,” Ron said. “Lucky you. What’choo going to name him? Or is it her? Hedwig the Second?”

“Male, so no. Actually, Ted named him Hoot. I don’t know, though. I feel like he’s an Archimedes, Archie for short.” Ron snorted.

“I don’t know, Mate. I think you should stick with Hoot.”

“I was very particular about Hedwig’s name,” Harry pointed out. “I looked through all my text books after I got her and she felt like a Hedwig, so I named her Hedwig. And same with Archimedes.”

“Bit of a mouthful, though.”

“Yeah, that’s why I was going to shorten it to Archie…”

“Nah…what about naming him after Flamel?” Ron asked, holding an owl treat out.

“Nicholas Flamel?” Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

It’d been ages since they paid the ancient sorcerer any thought. The owl, at last enticed, flew to Ron’s desk and landed on the table to take the treat. Harry sat across from him.

“I mean, if you want a meaningful name for a pet, that’s one.”

“True. Flamel, hm?” Harry stared at the owl, who stared at him back. “Flamel. Yeah. I like that. Flamel, it is. Ted will be disappointed, though.”

“Given his age, he’ll probably just call every owl ‘Hoot’ anyway.”

“Another good point,” Harry chuckled, running his fingers through Flamel’s feathers. “Thanks, Ron.”

“Not a problem. Nice to see you have a pet again, Harry. Been too long without Hedwig. And you know,” He grinned. “Flamel might not be snowy, but he kind of looks like her a bit.”

Harry stared at Flamel, who stared back.

Other than bits of white around the face and yellow beak, he didn’t see it. Flamel didn’t even have yellow eyes like Hedwig did, but big black ones.

“You’re seeing things if you think Flamel looks anything like Hedwig.”

“I mean general size and shape. You’re sure he’s male?”

“I’m sure. The caretaker said he was barely an adult. Equivalent to, perhaps, a seventeen-year-old human.”

“Aw…so cute.”

“We’re not even nineteen, Ron. Flamel is equivalently the same age as us.”*

Harry examined Flamel. He hadn’t any fluff left over, so he had reached maturity, but how old was he?

Hedwig was at least five years old when she was adopted, Harry knew, and she wasn’t elderly when she passed. She was certainly considered an adult. He even found her nesting in the Owlery in early springtime when he was a student.

If Flamel was just reaching adulthood then perhaps he had at least a couple decades in him.

“So, you were gone a while,” Ron said. “And it sounds to me you weren’t intending to get a new owl.”

Harry summarized the previous night’s incident to him and the day spent out to cheer both Remus and Teddy up. Ron listened carefully, staring at Harry as he related his tale.

“He agreed to go out with me,” Harry said. “And this was not how I intended the first date to go. I love Teddy, but you don’t want the baby around when you’re trying to romance one of his parents.”

“Well, think of it this way: Remus knows you love his kid and if you’re successful, you’ll be around more often to help take care of Teddy. The more Remus knows he can trust you with his kid, the more successful you’ll be when you get him to fuck you.”

“Good point.”

“Just leave the details of said fucking out of our conversations. Malfoy might want to hear about it, but most of us are straight, Harry.”

“Don’t be an arse, Ron. I like girls, too.”

“But you’re currently pursuing a bloke,” Ron stated. “And we’ve not talked sex and dating since you and Ginny were dating. I didn’t want to know what you were getting up to when you were with my sister. I don’t want to know what you intend to get up to now that you’re with Lupin.”

“We’re not together.”

“Yet.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah. Yet.”

#

_He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. His other hand pushed its way under the waistband of Harry’s trousers and massaged the cock beneath. Remus kissed his neck, listening to him moan._

_“Fuck, Professor…”_

_Remus growled, shivering at the title that fell from Harry’s lips. He vanished the contents of his desk and pushed Harry down onto the surface, stripping the younger of his clothes and kneeling between his legs. Harry bit his lip, blushing, as he parted his legs for Remus._

_Harry moaned again as his cock was licked, sucked, and kissed. “Pr…Professor…oh, fuck…fuck me…need your cock inside me…”_

_His control was slipping. He told himself not yet. Told himself he needed to take his time and savor the beautiful man before him so willing to be his new mate. It wouldn’t do to hurt such a willing offering, after all._

_“Turn over,” he ordered. Harry obeyed, bracing himself against the desk. Remus squeezed his ass. “Relax. Unless you want it to hurt.”_

_He could feel Harry shake. “Yes, fuck me, make it hurt.”_

_Remus stared at him. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”_

_“Then teach me.”_

_He sashayed his hips in an attempt at enticing Remus. Remus squeezed the globes harder, fingers digging into the muscle as he pulled them apart to reveal Harry’s pink hole. He pressed his thumb against it, watching it slide in with ease._

_Remus hissed, pumping the finger in and out._

_“Did you prepare yourself for me?”_

_“Yes,” Harry admitted._

_Remus removed his thumb, kneeling down. He licked and stabbed at Harry’s hole with his tongue, relishing the sounds Harry made._

_“Please, Professor, fuck me. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.”_

_Remus got back up and unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out. He pushed inside, thrusting deep inside him. Harry groaned, mumbling encouragements under his breath…_

The alarm went off and Remus jolted awake. He glared at his alarm clock and collapsed back on the bed, slamming his hand on the buzzer to silence it. After a moment lying in bed staring at the ceiling, he returned to the fantasy his mind had wonderfully constructed and gripped the base of his cock, slowly building pace as he jacked off…

_“Like that?” Remus growled, pushing deeper inside him._

_“Fuck, yes! Please, Professor, go harder. Fuck me harder.”_

_Remus’ hips stuttered. “If I go harder, I could hurt you.” Harry pulled away to turn around, legs spread wide. “Fuck, Harry.”_

_“I can take it. You can’t hurt me, Sir. Please. I want to feel it when I sit down.”_

_Remus growled, pushing back inside him. “Are you intending to tempt me? I could hurt you.”_

_“Professor, please don’t make me beg for it. Make it hurt. Please, Professor.”_

_At last, Remus lost any control, pounding into him without abandon. Harry choked on a wail as Remus slammed into him repeatedly. He was getting close. So…so close…_

Remus gasped, coming in streams over his chest. Once the high ebbed, he released his cock and aimed to catch his breath before finally getting up and ready for the day.

But with the ebb also came feelings of guilt.

_What have I done?_

_Why did I do that?_

_It’s just a dream, so I know I did nothing wrong, but I feel…_

He felt horrible. How could he feel aroused and guilty at the same time? It was _James’_ son he had just jacked off to!

After a brisk shower, he headed downstairs to join Andromeda and Teddy for breakfast.

“Oh dear, I know that look,” Andromeda said, frowning at him. “You’re beating yourself up _again_ , Remus? Really, dear, you need to loosen up a little.”

He ignored her, sitting at the table with a bit of toast and butter.

“Really, Remus, are you okay?”

He sighed, setting the toast slice down. “Not really,” he said, holding his head up with his hands, propped on the table by his elbows. Andromeda sat beside him.

“Harry or the Ministry?”

Remus huffed. “Harry,” he admitted. “I really shouldn’t feel the way I do for him, but…”

Andromeda arched a brow. “Feel?” she grinned. “Are you falling for him?”

“It’s not right – I was barely pushing it when it was your daughter, but with Harry –”

“Remus, I need you to listen to me: you are not a pervert. You are not disgusting. You are a human being with natural, physical urges. Yes, the person you fancy is younger than you are, but he is an adult capable of making his own decisions. For whatever reason, he chose you. And you agreed to let him take you out on a date. Now as you are developing feelings for him, as well, and knowing that this relationship is completely consensual, are you really going to torture yourself with thoughts of what your friends and past lovers would think when I really believe they want you both to be happy?”

“So, you say I’m thinking too much?”

“Way too much. I understand you need to stay in control most of the time, but in matters of the heart, it’s better to just feel. I’d have thought Dora would have taught you that.”

“I don’t know if that’s what she ever intended to teach me, but yes, I did learn that. It’s a hard habit to break, I admit.”

“I’m sure it is,” Andromeda said. “But you know, even if she didn’t, it’s something you ought to try learning anyway.”

“Daddy,” Teddy said. Remus turned to him and grinned, getting out of his chair.

“What is it, Teddy Bear? You want something?”

“Ummmm….”

“Okay,” he said, “I guess he wants me to feed him.” Andromeda agreed, handing him a bowl of baby food and small spoon. Remus thanked her and then worked to guide it into Teddy’s mouth.

#

Harry was in a good mood. His students were catching on to the material. The staff were having a Samhain party after the Halloween Feast, and the first game of the year was coming. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The late-night trash talk between Ron and Draco was entertaining to watch, fueled by firewhiskey and wine.

“Ron, do your Monty Python impression,” Hermione said, grinning.

“Hermione, no. He’ll never get that that’s a joke,” Harry laughed.

“What?” Draco asked, brow furrowed.

“That’s actually the point,” Hermione said. “It’s funny whether he understands it or not.”

“I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION,” Ron bellowed enthusiastically. “YOU’RE MOTHER IS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELLS OF ELDERBERRIES!”

Draco stared at him. “You need help, Weasley.”

“I’m dating Hermione Granger. That should tell you plenty. And Harry Potter’s my best friend. That should tell you even more. Especially now that you’re getting to know them properly.”

“Never let Harry get into the Frogs,” Neville said, taking a drink from his tumbler.

“Shut up, Longbottom,” Harry snapped.

“You know I’m right.”

“Or anything my brother’s make,” Ron added. “He won’t eat them, but if he’s particularly mischievous, he’ll leave them around for Filch.”

“Merlin,” Draco groaned. “How is he still _here_?!”

“Beats me,” Hermione said. “I was certain that McGonagall would’ve fired him. Apparently being a sick, sadistic bastard who hates children and openly talks about wanting to torture them isn’t enough to get a pink slip.”

“Well, different generations, different values,” Neville said.

“Doesn’t make it right.”

They fell into a dark, angry silence.

“So,” Harry said. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say we’re doomed, Ron.”

“Bullshit!” Ron snapped. “We might not have you around anymore, Harry, to lead us to Victory,  but Gryffindor rains supreme!”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Weasley.”

“Oh, you wanna go, Malfoy?” Ron snapped, setting his glass down. “You wanna fucking go? Come at me, asshole.”

“Weasley, I think you’ve had too much whiskey.”

“No shame in fessing that you’re too scared.”

“Only of your woman. She’s got a higher chance of beating me up than you, Potter, and Longbottom combined,” Draco said.

“Well, that’s rude,” Harry scoffed. “And I recall a few times I managed to hand your ass back to you quite easily.”

“Fine, maybe you stand a chance in a fistfight.”

“Oh, that. Yeah. No. You’re right, we’d be doomed.” Harry waved his hands limply. “These things can’t do shit against a jaw bone. Even one as brittle as yours.”

“Now who’s being rude. My jaw bone is as strong as a troll.” Draco raised his head, jutting his chin out.

Hermione sighed. “Why do I bother  with you numbskulls?”

“Because you love us,” Draco said, patting her shoulder. “We’re like…we’re like you’re other husbands. You’ve the main hubby,” he waved his hand at Ron. “Hubby number two,” he motioned at Harry. “Hubby number three,” Neville snorted in his glass. “And I take the proud position of hubby number four.”

“Hermione,” Ron said, “I’d have liked to have known that you had other blokes on the side.”

“Gods damn you, Ronald Weasley,” Hermione giggled, shoulders shaking.

“What? I’m okay with it as I’m you’re main squeeze. Oh, that’s an owl.”

Ron stood to let the tawny horned owl inside, which dropped a letter in front of Harry. He handed the bird a tip of six knuts before it flew off to nap in the owlery.

Harry turned it over and opened it, sliding the letter out of the envelope.

“Who’s it from?” Neville asked.

“Remus,” Harry said. He finished his tumbler of whiskey and stood. “I’m going to call it a night.”

“What if it’s porn?” Draco asked. “I vote you read it aloud.”

“Not everyone is as debauched as you are, Malfoy,” Ron snapped.

“Speak for yourself, I’d want to read that,” Hermione admitted. Neville and Ron groaned as Hermione and Draco clinked their glasses together.

“Well, it’s not,” Harry said. “So sorry to disappoint.”

“Pity,” Draco sighed. “It’d liven up the party, if nothing else.”

Harry closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

Of all the people he had expected to befriend, Draco Malfoy still baffled him. Especially seeing him as loose and free as he seemed now…it really was a pity that Draco had gone to Slytherin.

Were he in Gryffindor, Harry was certain he’d be friends with him.

He raised the letter again and lit his wand to make it easier on his eyes.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for taking me and Teddy out of the house for a while. We needed it._

_I hope you’re new pet is adjusting to Hogwarts nicely._

_I also wanted to let you know that I’m looking forward to our date. –_

Harry’s chest inflated and he grinned. –

_I hope all is well at Hogwarts. That you’re students aren’t getting too under your skin. I remember certain unruly students worked hard to do the same to me back when I taught your class._

_Until we meet again,_

_Remus_

Harry folded the letter and went on his way to his quarters, grinning wide.

He had a date to plan, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If anyone knows when a Barred Owl reaches maturity/adulthood, then please let me know. None of the research I’ve done is very clear about when an owl reaches adulthood. Only that after their born, they’re able to leave the nest around 2-3 months! 
> 
> And yes, I’m aware that barred owls are an American breed, not a British one. I also know they live at minimum 18 years, perhaps as many as 24.


	11. Chapter 11

_Remus ran, chasing someone down._

_They skirted around a tree to avoid him, like a rabbit in a fox’s line of sight, Remus’ paws slipped beneath him as he adjusted to the sudden directional switch._

_He regained his footing and lunged at his prey, who looked at him with large, fear ridden green eyes…_

He woke, a silent scream caught in the back of his throat and his skin drenched in cold sweat.

Why was it that this dream always cropped up whenever he was starting to fall in love again?

Always the same dream reminding him _why_ he can’t get close to anyone.

And now it was here again.

An oracle from his subconscious warning him that he was too dangerous to love.

Again.

Remus moaned pitifully, tearing his fingers into the fabric of his duvet. He couldn’t think it being anything but a premonition.

After all, had he still lost Sirius and Dora both? How could he dare to risk it again? And with Harry?

He had to end this.

One date.

That was all.

He’d try to convince Harry to pursue someone closer to his age. Maybe Draco Malfoy. They were getting along quite a bit now.

Yeah.

That would work. Even if his heart ached at the thought, Harry would be happier with Draco. He’d be safer with Draco.

With that decided, Remus got out of bed and went to shower. Until he had a chance to talk to Harry more, he would concentrate on his work.

#

Harry was in a good mood.

He had slept well that night, and woke quite energetic and ready to take on the day (as much as he could, anyway).

His students were doing very well if their grades were any indication. He was caught up on the current batch of essays and quizzes.

Flamel had taken to following Harry about, perched on Harry’s shoulder or at his own perch in the defense room.

To add, he figured out what he was treating Remus to later that week.

Indeed, he was in a very good mood. Even with Draco’s teasing and the continuous banter between all five of them in between classes…

Yes, nothing seemed to be able to break this good mood.

Not even when he had to break up a spontaneous duel between a couple of third years outside the great hall (costing them both twenty-five points each and detention with their heads of house – Ron had not been pleased by that, but Harry waved him off).

Currently, he was trying to get a head start on new essays that were recently turned in. Now if only Flamel would stop trying coax him into playing, that’d be nice. A knock interrupted his work and he looked up.

Ginny grinned at him.

“Hey.”

“Can I come in, Professor?”

“Please do, Miss Weasley.”

Ginny wrinkled her nose at that.

“What?” Harry asked, crossing his arms and leaning in his seat. “If you’re going to call me professor, I might as well return the formality.”

“Fair enough, Harry. Actually, I was wondering if you’d clarify something for me.”

Harry nodded.

She pulled out one of the text books – the one he chose for seventh years. She had a page marked. “I wanted to do my pre midterm paper on shadow people,” she clarified, opening the book. “But I don’t know…a lot of people encounter them but they’re…well…”

“They’re a type of specter similar to a poltergeist and a ghoul,” Harry said. “But not as dangerous as dementors.”

“I get that, but there are accounts that even muggles can see them and encounter them. But there’s little about how to take care of them.”

Harry hummed.

He’d never encountered shadow people. They weren’t as common as some other specters. They were intelligent like poltergeists but there was something else about them that he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

He jotted a list of possible books for her to remove from the restricted section.

“Try there,” he said. “You might find some more information in these, but to be honest, Ginny, I’ve never dealt with Shadow People. Ever.”

One of the few things he lucked out on if at all.

“Other than that, I can’t be much help. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” she said, smiling. “Other than that, you seem to be fitting into the new position well enough. Or are you really intending to be as strict as McGonagall?”

Harry winced. “I’m not that bad. Am I?”

“Some have made worse comparisons,” she said. “I know your fame might be a factor in how stern you are as a teacher, but don’t forget to lighten up a little bit. Some are saying that a twenty-five point deduction really hurts.”

“For fighting in the halls, I think that’s rather lenient,” Harry said. “Granted, maybe I’m being a little too hypocritical.”

Ginny pinched her fingers close together.

“Okay, I will lighten up.”

“Glad to hear it. Anyway, I should go get started on this,” she waved the parchment with the suggested resources. “See you around, Harry.”

She barely made it out the door when she was accosted by Cleo’s probing nose.

Harry whistled and Cleo darted into the defense room, startling Flamel to fly up to the chandelier above them. Harry sighed, catching her around the scruff of her neck.

“Where’s Draco, hmm? Did you get away from your daddy again?”

“Yes, she did,” Draco said, huffing and face patched red as though he’d been running (which he likely had), collar and lead in his hands.

“Do you regret getting a crup yet?”

“Only in that I got a puppy. Maybe I should’ve gone for an older dog…”

“Maybe just a bit,” Harry said as Draco fitted the collar around Cleo’s neck.

Cleo grinned at him, two-pronged tale smacking the floor and tongue lolling out of the corner of her mouth.

“Or, you know, perhaps you should have gone for an owl.”

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against one of the desks.

“Bit easier to maintain. Useful. Intelligent. Not that Cleo’s _not_ , but…”

“I happen to like cuddling with my pets. Can’t very well do that with an owl.”

“No, but you can with a cat.”

“Valid point, but I prefer dogs to cats anyway.” He patted his abdomen. “At least I won’t have to worry about my weight so much with a dog to keep me on my toes.”

“Well if that’s what you’re worried about, then you’re good. This one seems to be doing exactly what you hoped.”

Draco snorted. “Save for that she’s done everything she can to run off and cause trouble whenever she gets half a chance,” he said. “Thanks for catching her.”

“I just called her in after she tried to sniff a student’s privates.”

“Yeah…that sounds about right.”

“With cats and owls you don’t have to worry about them sniffing privates.”

“You made your point. Besides,” he smirked lewdly. “Aren’t you trying to seduce someone who probably knows a lot about sniffing privates?”

Harry glared at him.

“What?”

“Remus is not a dog. He’s a werewolf. There’s a difference.”

“A dog is a dog, even if a person is only a dog once a month.”

“I am not against hexing your balls to your forehead.”

“That’d be interesting to explain,” Draco said.

Harry shook his head. Draco Malfoy, by far, was one of the strangest sons of a bitch he’d ever met. He can’t say he really minded the strangeness most of the time.

“Just remember I want details.”

“You and Hermione both.”

Draco winked and led Cleo out of the room.

Harry shook his head and wondered, not for the first time and likely not the last, how he managed to befriend Draco Malfoy. Bloke was doing much better now, even if he still got crap here and there for once bearing the Dark Mark.

For the most part, now that the whole ordeal was over and done with, they seemed to be seeing Draco as he really is.

Not the brat or the kid who was brainwashed by his family’s xenophobic beliefs, nor even the boy who had so much put on his shoulders by a madman.

But the real Draco and, so far, he was someone Harry could definitely get along with.

For the most part, he was a good friend and Harry wished they could have gotten along better as students, but some things, it seemed, were simply not meant to be.

If anything, though, his misadventures would have been much more interesting had they been friends from the beginning.

That said, he can’t say if Draco would have been interested in joining in on the many misadventures he had during school, even if they _had_ become friends in those years.

#

Remus lifted Teddy up, holding him in one arm as he mumbled, “ _Accio_ ,” summoning his shoulder bag.

Teddy hugged him, tiny arms around his neck as Remus set the bag down.

“ _Pack_.”

Teddy giggled as Remus’ belongings (and a couple toys for Teddy) entered the bag before Remus pocketed his wand and hefted the bag over his shoulder.

He ignored the weird and annoying sensation of his child playing with his ear (for now) and they left the house. Remus grumbled, fishing out his wand again to summon the knight bus to take them to London (and hoped that Ernie wasn’t driving).

The bus screeched to a stop in front of him and Teddy.

Teddy stared at the bus, eyes wide and shocked into silence. Of course he would be. A bus really shouldn’t be showing up and screeching to a halt like that.

At least, Remus was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to be driven that way.

He only hoped that the driver would take note that he had a young child with him and would take caution in his driving. He paid the conductor and took a seat, holding Teddy firmly and one foot braced against the back of the seat in front of him.

The knight bus lurched and he held Teddy just a little tighter, bracing Teddy’s head against his chest. Ten minutes later, the bus stopped outside the Ministry’s front steps.

Teddy giggled, delighted by what he must have decided was fun.

Remus got off the bus, legs a little shaky. He doubted he’d ever be able to take the knight bus comfortably. Most of the time, he tended to feel a little green afterward and considered himself lucky when he didn’t leave the bus with a violent urge to throw up.

The first time he ever rode the knight bus certainly made him – and James, Sirius, and Peter – vomit up the breakfast he had decided to eat before hand.

Of course, improvements had been made to the knight bus since those days, but not nearly enough for Remus to be entirely comfortable with it.

At least Ted wasn’t upset by it – something he, Remus decided firmly, inherited from his mother.

Remus carried Teddy into the Ministry and up to Percy’s office.

Once there, Percy admitted him and Teddy. Teddy was set aside and distracted by a simple spell cast on his toys, Remus exhaled heavily and slumped into the seat across from Percy.

“Everything all right?”

“As all right as it can be,” Remus said. “But there is one development that I’m a bit concerned about.”

“Which is why you requested to meet, I presume?”

Remus nodded and leaned forward, rubbing his fingers against his temple, slowly recounting Harry’s infatuation with him and the agreement to go out on a date with him.

Percy listened carefully to his worry that it could negatively impact his chance of winning the case.

“I can’t predict how it’s going to affect your chances in court. It could go either way depending on the views of the individual members of the Wizengamot,” he said. “Some might be all right with it, given Harry’s status as a hero. Others might pay more attention to the difference in age.”

“I thought so. It’s one of the issues I’m having with it,” Remus said.

“But with Harry being the one pursuing the relationship, I don’t think the age difference argument will get in your way.

“Personally, I don’t really care if you decide to have a relationship with Harry.

“Professionally, it could cause trouble for you and hurt your chances of winning, even though he’s the one who asked _you_. If you still want to pursue this, it would be best to be prudent. Harry might not have been thinking about this, but his fame makes him a bit of a target for the media.”

Remus nodded.

He’d seen the articles Rita Skeeter began writing on Harry back when he was fourteen and onward.

The things that leeching bitch had written left him with a sour taste.

“Anyone he dates is going to be at risk of the same treatment. I’m worried about _that_ more than any other issues that might arise with you and he being in a relationship that is more romantic.

“More than most will think you’re taking advantage of him – I know you won’t,” Percy said, raising his hand to silence Remus’ protest. “But not everyone knows you or him both. And the Media will twist it any way they like for their ratings.”

Remus grumbled at that. “And their portrayals of our relationship could swing the Wizengamot’s vote.”

Percy nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

Remus sighed. “I thought it could. Others seem to think I’m being overly cautious about it.”

“I don’t want to suggest that what he feels is not genuine,” Percy continued, “Far from it! He isn’t the kind of person who would be deceitful. _But_ he doesn’t always think things through. Even if you weren’t fighting the ministry’s decision to take your right to custody of your child, it’s also still a bit soon after your wife died.”

Remus nodded.

Five…almost six months was _more_ than a “bit.”

“I don’t know if that helps…it’s only one outlook into the situation and I don’t want to discourage you from being happy or pursuing something that could be good for both you and your son.”

“I know. It’s just the timing,” Remus said. _Among other things._

#

Remus remembered past attempts at telling James to give up.

Pursue a girl who would actually be good for him rather than hurt him as much as Lily did back then. James always remained stubborn, even on days when Lily’s cruelty was overpowering.

Most, Remus thought, wouldn’t put up with this much pain and heartbreak for one person who staunchly stated that they despised them.

Even after they got together, Remus and Sirius both agreed that they couldn’t see how their relationship would last for long and, while they never mentioned it to either James or Lily, expected that it would end messily in divorce.

Not death.

Still, Harry was more like his father than he seemed.

And in _this_ the similarity was stronger than Remus ever expected it to be. But he did have one hope: Harry was better at listening to him than James ever was.

Perhaps he’d understand this newly found risk.

Teddy was far more important.

If dating anyone, let alone Harry, would get in the way of him proving that he was capable of taking care of his son on his own, then it wasn’t worth even thinking about.

But the question was _how_?

How could he tell Harry and not feel guilt about turning him down again?

How could he manage to see the heartbreak on his face once he tells him why they have to end this before it begins?

Still, it must be done.

Teddy pushed one of his stuffed toys into Remus’ hands.

Remus smiled weakly – not the Teddy could tell that, and lifted him onto his lap, making animal noises with the toy in his other hand, making Teddy laugh.

It took his mind off what he’d have to tell Harry for a bit.

Still, even if Percy thought it might not be the best time, there never really seemed _to_ be a right time.

He spied a flash and guessed that a picture had been snapped.

Teddy twisted around toward it and reached out for his grandmother. “It never gets old seeing you two together,” Andromeda said, setting the camera down to pick Teddy up.

Remus let her take him.

“How was your meeting with Percy?”

“Good,” he said.

Andromeda fixed a stare on him that plainly said that he needed to be more convincing.

He sighed. “Percy doesn’t think it’d help if I dated Harry. Things that we’ve already discussed aside, his fame brings about unwanted attention which could be twisted around to create half-truths that would be taken as whole-truths. Add to that Dora passed not six months ago and…”

Andromeda hummed. “And you think you should cancel that date you promised.”

“I’m not sure,” Remus admitted. “Percy…isn’t against it. Not personally. Professionally…”

“I don’t believe for a second that Harry would let anything get between you and Teddy,” she said. “Not for an instant. If he thought that being with you would hurt your chances, he would have waited longer. That young man’s too noble and he cares enough for both of you.”

“But is it worth the risk.”

“Everything worth having is worth a risk,” Andromeda said, “Even if it’s a terrifying risk. Besides, win or lose, you’re not ever going to be cut out from Teddy’s life if I can help it.”

“Just no legal parental rights,” he stated sourly.

Andromeda paced around bouncing Teddy in her arms and grinning brightly.

“Well,” she said. “You already agreed to one date. The least you can do is _go_ on it. And get Harry’s opinion on the matter while you’re at it. Whatever you decide will likely affect him as well.”

She had a point.

“All right,” he said. “At least this way I can figure out _how_ I’m going to tell him.”

#

Harry glowered at his reflection, as if doing so would tame his hair which refused to lie flat no matter how he tackled it.

Resigned that there was nothing to be done about his hair, Harry draped a dark blue cloak over his shoulder and left his room, heading out of the school.

Once past the school’s anti-apparating wards, he turned on his heel, apparating.

When he reappeared, he stood in an alleyway in Manchester.

He glanced around only briefly to make sure he’d not been seen before heading on his way toward a wall, he waved his wand at it and the wall rippled, revealing a pathway out of the muggle world.

Harry walked through it, heading to a restaurant. Once claiming his table, he checked his watch and bit his lip.

What if Remus changed his mind and decided not to show?

Would he dare?

Harry shook his head.

Remus wouldn’t do that.

At least, he thought Remus wouldn’t…

 _Get a grip, Potter!_ Harry shouted at himself. _There’s still time till he gets here._

He glanced up every so often at the door while counting the minutes down to the agreed time. At last, a waiter came by, leading Remus to the table. Harry grinned, both relieved and nervous. Once alone, he scrambled for something to say, but his voice refused to obey his will.

He was here.

He came.

And _fuck_ , Harry wanted to run his hands over those arms…the shoulders…

He wanted to kiss the skin of his neck, or his lips.

Harry swallowed.

He needed to say something! He needed to think!

“You didn’t wait long, did you?” Remus asked.

Harry shook his head, finally wrangling his voice out of his throat. “No,” he said.


End file.
